Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: Jade and Emma's Story
by JillianAndKate
Summary: Jade Baem and Emma Lane go through the basic plot of OOTP - but while they live out their own story, they change Harry's. Follow these two new characters along with the Golden Trio through their fifth year full of friendship, adventure, and danger! This is HP OOTP with a spin; we don't follow the plot exactly - we're just doing this for fun! We hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jade sat on her black comforter, stuffing skirts and sweaters to wear under her robes in her suitcase. She slipped colorful tops in between the dozens of black and green her mother liked to buy her. Leaning over, she grabbed her annual Hogwarts letter from her bedside table, careful not to drop the hard, gold badge placed on top of it. She ran her finger over the large P one time before she dropped it into the bottom of the suitcase. Her hand reached out and found the fur of her black cat, who blended into the bedding.

"Prefect," she scoffed. "As if any of the other Slytherins would listen to me. Is it wrong that I kind of don't want to go? Ginger?"

The cat lifted her head and let out a disgruntled mew before closing its eyes and sleeping once more.

Jade sighed "You're right, I shouldn't let them get me down. I don't care what they think anyway." Even she didn't believe her words as she picked her cauldron up from the floor and shoved it between the clothes. Slamming the top shut, she grabbed the letter and swept out of her room. She set the letter and list on the table in front of her mother, attempting to quickly leave the room. She was not successful.

"Jade!"

She turned and faced her mother again, who was scanning the list intently. "How long has this been in your room? Irene gave me hers last week."

Jade only responded with, "Sorry."

Immediately, her mother's tune changed. She looked up with a bright smile. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. It's your fifth year! Did anything else come with your letter?"

"No," Jade lied smoothly.

Her mother looked a bit put off. "Oh, well no worries. Do you need new roes? New cauldron? Whatever you want, honey."

Jade shrugged. "Okay."

Mrs. Baem focused back on supervising Daisy, the tragically friendly house elf, prepare dinner. "Oh, and let Irene know about our plans for tomorrow," she added as an afterthought.

Jade knew where her little sister would be. She pushed open the back door and found her out on the back balcony, sitting on the rail and dangling her feet over the edge. Pausing for a moment, Jade looked at her sibling in a mix of pity and envy. Being a Ravenclaw, Irene wasn't eligible for their mother's eager love. Mrs. Baem was extremely proud of her pureblood lineage, and was hoping to also keep their family purely Slytherin. However, Irene didn't seem to mind. She was an odd girl; while she shared Jade's slight dorkiness as well as their long dark hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, she was much more outgoing and eccentric than the elder. She was happy and friendly, though she seemed to spend most of her time with a girl in her House named Luna. Jade had never met her.

"Rene."

Irene turned and smiled brightly. "J."

"Mom says we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Irene swung her legs around and hopped off of the balcony ledge, "Cool, I need some stuff. You think she'd let me get new robes?" She didn't wait for Jade's answer. "Maybe if you asked her for me," she joked. And with a bound, she was gone.

Jade watched her sister skip away in amusement, before taking her spot on the balcony rail. Again her thoughts drifted back to Hogwarts. Although she wasn't very enthusiastic to see her housemates, thinking of the castle gave her a sense of nostalgia and she wished to walk through the halls again. She thought of her room and the girl who slept next to her, Jessica. Everyone called her the Ice Princess because of her cold disposition, but Jade honestly felt she was the nicest of all of them. Though they didn't speak, she was never mean and did kind little things- Jade was sure Jessica had organized her things several times. Maybe the mess just bothered her.

A loud slam interrupted Jade's long stream of thought. She glanced over to the balcony that belonged to the neighboring Malfoy Manor. It was Draco, storming out of his house and pacing across the balcony angrily. Jade dropped her gaze; she'd seen him do this several times. She assumed his home life was tough, though she had never spoken to him. He was quite popular among the Slytherins- and quite unpopular among the rest of the school. She bit her lip, wondering if she should leave. Their close proximity made her feel a bit uncomfortable. With an uneasy glance in his direction, she began to move.

"Are you spying on me?"

Jade looked up, her shock of his first words to her masked by her defensive mode popping up. "Excuse me? I have every right to be out on my balcony. Besides, I was here first."

He smirked. "Well, I believe I have the right to being alone out here - being the superior of us two."

Jade scoffed. "Superior? In what way? Rudeness or stupidity?"

And then Malfoy did the last thing she expected - he laughed. "Alright. I'll let you stay."

"Oh, thank you so much," she replied sarcastically. She leaned back against the rail again.

"You're Jade, right? Jade Baem? You're in my year."

"Yeah." How did he know that? Well, it didn't matter. At least, that's what she said to herself as her heart beat sped up.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I know."

The awkward silence was broken by Irene carelessly throwing open the door and skipping up to her sister's side. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay." Jade looked up to Malfoy Manor's back balcony, wondering if she should say "Bye" or something.

But he was already gone.

"It's this way, mum," Emma said kindly, motioning for her mother to follow her. The small, gentle woman with graying blonde hair smiled exasperatedly and did a 180.

Emma Lane slipped inside the Leaky Cauldron, the bell that hung above the door drown out by the murmur of voices inside. The inn was packed full of Hogwarts students and their families, itching to check off each item on their supply list. The air was hot- Emma briefly lifted her shoulder length, dark brown hair from her neck to allow a nearly nonexistent breeze to feebly cool her skin.

Slowly the mass of people began to funnel out the rear entrance of the inn. Emma smiled at familiar faces and greeted friends while her mother stood silently behind her. Mrs. Lane was uncomfortable being around those of the wizarding world- as a Muggle, she was always self conscious. Emma's father, also a muggle, was a British Ministry worker, was unable to come to Diagon Alley that day due to an enormous amount of work, so Mrs. Lane was left to trail behind her only daughter.

Emma led her mother through the brick entrance to the magnificent sight of Diagon Alley. The street was bustling, stores packed to capacity, children running gleefully amongst cloaks, and the roar of voices blending into one monotonous rumble.

"I am still amazed at how many of you there are," Mrs. Lane whispered to Emma.

Emma grinned. "I'm surprised there are so many of you."

After stopping in Madam Malkin's for a few new sets of black robes- Emma had grown considerably over the summer- mother and daughter were standing in a bit of shade, plotting their next stop.

"Emma!" a voice shrieked.

Emma turned quickly to see a pretty girl with a mass of thick hair barreling towards her. "Hermione! Hi!"

The girls embraced for a moment before pulling back to take each other in. "I'm so happy to see you," Hermione sighed.

"Letters just aren't the same," Emma agreed. "Where are you off to?"

"I need more books," Hermione said, no surprise to Emma. "Mrs. Lane, my mum and dad are just over there, if you'd like to say hello"

Mrs. Lane seemed grateful to hurry off to the familiarity of the pair of Muggles. Meanwhile, Emma and Hermione wandered off to get their new books.

"Hey- Emma! Hermione!"

The girls turned quickly at the sounds of their names. A duo of boys, one with jet black hair and the other with a shock of red, came loping towards them.

The girls pulled the boys in for a tight group hug. "Ouch, Hermione," Harry protested.

Emma beamed at Harry and Ron. "I've missed you two!"

"We wrote once a week!" Harry reminded her with a laugh.

Emma looked to Ron, who has a bit of what looked like chocolate frog in the corner of his mouth. She motioned to her own mouth and couldn't help but to smile fondly at her friend. Ron's cheeks flushed scarlet as he wiped quickly at his mouth with his sleeve.

"I need another quill," Harry started. The group made their way through the crowds to finish their shopping.

Whilst eating ice cream outside of Florean Fortesque's, Emma suddenly remembered something. "Harry- your hearing! What happened?"

Harry's face darkened. "Luckily Dumbledore showed up to help- but I don't have any answers."

Emma sighed. "Is Padfoot doing alright?"

Harry's mood seemed to lighten. "Yeah! He's doing great."

"Hello, children!" a rushed voice said suddenly from behind.

Emma turned to see Mr. Weasley, looking a bit flustered. "We need to leave, now."

"Dad-"

"Come on, Ronald. All of you." Mr. Weasley's glasses were askew as he took up all of the shopping bags in his arms. "Emma, Hermione, someone will escort your parents home."

"I don't understand," Emma protested. But before she could say another word, Mr. Weasley had each of the children by the wrist and with that, they were gone.

Emma woke with a start, unsure of where she was. Slowly, realization hit her. She was at 12 Grimmauld Place, tucked into an unfamiliar bed in a room with Hermione and Ginny.

Mr. Weasley had been alerted by Mrs. Weasley that there was a bit of an emergency regarding one of the many creatures hidden in the decrepit home. Unable to leave the children unattended, Mr. Weasley had scared them half to death by abruptly performing side along Apparation, the first time for each of them.

Emma rolled over in her bed and breathed deeply. Tomorrow she would be at Hogwarts, her favorite place in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye mum."

"Goodbye. Get good grades," Mrs. Baem replied to her youngest daughter. Irene boarded the train first, having already spotted her friends, Jade assumed.

"Bye," Jade said halfheartedly.

Her mother gripped her shoulders and smiled widely. "Have fun, okay? I know you always do. And help Slytherin get the House cup this year! Damn Gryffindors have been getting too much special treatment lately."

Jade sighed inwardly. "Right. I'll write you," she added vaguely.

"Bye! Love you!"

"Love you," Jade mumbled as she stepped up onto the train. She walked briskly down the narrow isles looking for an empty compartment before she almost cursed. I have to go meet with the other Prefects, she remembered.

With a groan, Jade dragged her suitcase behind her to the very back of the train. At the Prefect's compartment, she knocked reluctantly. The door slid open quickly and a girl with curly brown hair stood looking down at her. She already had her robes on, her shiny Prefect's badge stuck neatly overtop of the Gryffindor colors. "Hello," she said kindly. "You're a new Prefect, right? Come on in."

Jade smiled slightly before she stepped forward into the small space. The girl sat down next to a redhaired boy, and suddenly Jade recognized them. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - they were pretty famous for being the Chosen One's best friends. The two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws introduced themselves, but Jade didn't remember the names. "I'm Jade Baem," she said quietly. "Slytherin."

Hermione Granger lifted a brow ever so slightly - as if she was surprised. Jade laughed to herself; of course she wasn't Slytherin material. Whether that was a good or bad thing, she wasn't sure yet. "So we're missing the other Slytherin," Hermione said. "Where is he?"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door flew open, and a tall, dark figure leaned against the frame. "Right here, Granger. Not surprised to see you here - but the same can't be said for Weaselby there."

Ron turned a nasty shade of purple - Jade couldn't help but notice that it clashed with his hair. "Malfoy - you - Prefect -"

"Now, now, don't try to think too hard," Draco sneered.

Hermione sighed. "Please just sit down, Malfoy."

Draco ignored her, his eyes finally meeting Jade. "Hey - you."

"My name isn't you," Jade instantly snapped.

She saw the corners of Draco's lips twitch ever so slightly. "I know, Jade. Fancy seeing you here."

"Sit down."

"Sure," he replied, as if by invitation, and plopped down on the seat next to her.

Hermione became the natural leader, with some inputs from the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Draco lounged carelessly next to her, adding sighs and snorts where he saw fit. Ron Weasley split his time between listening to Hermione and glaring at Draco. "Does this sound good to everyone?" Hermione asked. "We can work together to do our jobs."

Jade smiled tentatively. "Yeah."

Hermione gave her a surprised smile back - and Draco shot her an annoyed glance. Jade pretended she didn't see and focused on the knock that came on the compartment door. Hermione slid it open, revealing a pretty girl with fair skin and brown hair and eyes. And behind her...stood Harry Potter. Jade blinked, feeling her heart rate escalate. She found her eyes trailing over his ruffled black hair and piercing green eyes. She had never seen him this close before, even in their classes.

"Hey," the girl said hesitantly.

"Hey, Emma!" Hermione greeted brightly. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we just wanted to say hi cause we're taking a little walk. Sorry to interrupt."

"Hey Emma," Ron interrupted with a grin. The girl - Emma - gave him a bright smile.

Hermione shrugged. "I think we're just about done."

"Are we?" Jade asked, a little overwhelmed at being with so many people.

Emma looked down at her and blinked. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Well, let's go then," Ron said eagerly, jumping up from his seat.

"Wait, Weaselby," Draco drawled. "Don't you know the dirt poor have to wait for their superiors to leave first?"

"Shut up," Jade snapped in unison with Emma.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but she just said a quick goodbye and left the compartment (brushing past Harry on her way). She found Irene in a compartment in the middle, sitting with a blonde girl that she assumed must be the infamous Luna Lovegood. Across from them sat a boy Jade thought was Neville Longbottom, a nice but pitiful boy in her year. She sat down next to her sister slowly. "Hey, Rene."

"Hey."

Luna looked up from her magazine (which she was reading upside down, though Jade oddly didn't question it) to murmer a quiet, "Hello."

Neville Longbottom gave her a hesitant smile, extending his arm around the weird plant sitting on his lap. "I'm Neville. Are you...Irene's sister?"

Jade nodded and Irene exclaimed happily, "Yep!"

"Jade. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand reluctantly. She turned back to Irene. "Are you guys changing into your robes any time soon?" Irene shrugged carelessly. Jade was about to suggest they all do when the door slid open again.

"We're back," Harry Potter greeted, sliding in next to Neville.

"And we brought Prefects." The girl named Emma came and sat down next to him, and Ron Weasley next to her. Hermione Granger was the last to enter and the first to notice Jade, as she began to sit down in the empty space next to her.

"Oh - Jade!"

"Hi." Jade cursed herself for her awkward, antisocial behavior.

"What are you doing here?"

Irene answered for her, wrapping her arms around Jade's shoulders. "This is my big sister!"

Jade smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah."

"Well, I think we'll be getting there soon, let's all put on our robes!" Hermione said, pulling her trunk in behind her.

"Crap," Jade sighed. "I left my trunk in the Prefect Compartment." She squeezed Irene's arm. "I'll just change there. See you later?"

"Sure."

She walked down the hallway moodily, throwing open the compartment door.

"I knew you'd come back for me."

Jade narrowed her eyes as she saw Draco Malfoy still lounging on the seat inside. She brushed past him and reached up for her trunk on the shelf above. Cursing her 5'2 frame, she went on her tippy toes and still fell short. Draco pushed her aside and brought the suitcase down with ease. "Your welcome," he drawled.

Jade tried to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm. "You're getting a little close to the Gryffindors, aren't you? Maybe you should think about whose side you want to be on."

Jade ripped out of his grip. "Neither."

Emma was careful to side step shallow puddles along the path from Hogsmeade station. Feeling at home in her black robes, she was overly excited to relax once again in Gryffindor's common room.

Soon, the self-pulled carriages were in sight and Emma, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Irene were able to climb inside. Emma was vaguely aware of Harry asking Luna about what was pulling the carriages (odd because she could see nothing), but she was too absorbed in craning her neck to find Ron and Hermione.

"Where are they?" she asked, irritated.

"I'm sure they're with the other prefects," Harry sighed. Emma was glad that Harry seemed put out as well- while she had no desire to be a prefect herself, Emma missed her friends.

The ride up to Hogwarts was interesting thanks to Luna, whose odd magazine captivated Emma. She personally believed the Quibbler was ridiculous, but entertaining none the less. Soon, the carriage halted, allowing the students to pour out, joining the flow up the steps into the castle.

Emma stuck close to Harry, not wanting to be separated. "The Great Hall looks lovely, don't you think?" Luna's whimsical voice said in Emma's ear, who had to refrain from jumping. "The knargles are running rampant, though." Emma nodded in agreement, not wanting to get into what knargles were.

Finally, Emma and Harry spotted familiar bushy and red hair amongst the Gryffindor table. Emma squeezed next to Ron, who moved over to make room.

"How's prefect duty?" Harry asked.

"A lot of work, the first years are absolutely clueless," Hermione sighed. "They will need some guidance."

"Or a good punch," Ron added. "I can't believe some of the things they do- we were never like that, were we?"

Emma shrugged along with the others, smiling slightly at the glare Hermione shot at Ron. There was an excited murmur as the plates and goblets were magically filled. Ron was the first to dive in to the delicious food.

After the plates had been cleared, Emma's attention was suddenly averted to Dumbledore, who was standing at his podium expectantly.

The wizened professor went through his usual start of term speech, and after a few minutes motioned to a woman who looked rather like a toad sitting at the staff table, in all pink with a horrible bow on top of her hair.

"She was at my hearing," Harry hissed. Emma frowned and faced forward once again. A ministry worker was at Hogwarts? Why?

"This is Dolores Umbridge, she will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a soft rumbling through the hall, which was short lived. Umbridge cleared her throat with a soft "hem hem" before standing from her seat and striding to the front of the hall.

Emma was taken aback, a teacher had never once interrupted Dumbledore.

"Is she mad?" Ron whispered. Emma smirked.

The woman's voice sickly sweet as she made what seemed like a carefully rehearsed speech. Emma didn't pay much mind to the woman's formal ramblings, she was more interested in taking in the faces of the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was full of scowling faces, except for one.

Jade was odd- unlike all the other members of her House. When Malfoy had shot an insult at Ron, Jade had been as quick to defend him as Emma had. Emma wondered why the seemingly nice girl was in Slytherin at all.

"What does it mean?" Emma heard a voice hiss behind her.

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione answered solemnly.

There were some more grumblings as Umbridge took her seat. Dumbledore began to clap, and he seemed to be about the only one. A scuffling told Emma that the Houses had been released.

The four teens stood, but Hermione's voice cut in. "Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," Ron answered. Hey- hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Emma laughed and smiled at Ron, unlike Hermione she found his sayings quite funny. Ron's face flushed.

"Well, see you later then," Harry grumbled to Ron and Hermione. He took hold of Emma's sleeve and maneuvered them through the throngs of students. Emma turned back for a moment to wave to Hermione and Ron, who both smiled apologetically.

"Are you worried?" Emma asked Harry, referring to Umbridge, as they rushed up a familiar staircase towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes-" Harry shot a glare at a Hufflepuff second year who looked up at the pair with curious eyes. "-and it would help if everyone would stop staring at me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jade struggled to fit all her books in her arms as she made her way from History of Magic to Potions. "Need some help?"

There was no mistaking the voice -

she had struggled to avoid him in their previous class. "Nope." Her cheeks flushed crimson as she felt him following her down to Snape's room.

The classroom was dark, and Snape stood ominously at the head of it. Jade made her way to an empty station, happening to stand next to a table with Hermione Granger and the Emma girl. Next to them stood Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. She set her stuff down, and saw a tall boy standing at her station. "Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" she asked warily.

"Just helping out the loner," Draco drawled with a smirk.

"Isn't there anyone else you can annoy?"

His stare was intense, but ruined by the infuriating smirk on his face. "But I like to annoy you, J."

"Only Irene calls me that. You can call me Jade."

"I don't like that as much."

Jade gritted her teeth and began to follow the directions for the Draught of Peace potion they were supposed to be making. This class had always been simple for her, and she was completing the task with ease. The same couldn't be said for the rest of the class. Hermione and Emma were intelligent, so they were doing well, they just lacked a certain knack for potion making. Ron and Harry were in dire need of help. "Is it supposed to look like this?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes were full of complete confusion. "I have no idea what's going on."

"How are you doing that?" Draco asked, his potion bubbling and fizzing.

Jade sighed. "I follow the directions, Malfoy. "

Snape walked around the room skeptically, throwing nasty rebukes at Neville Longbottom as he went. He stopped at Jade's station and looked at her potion with a mix of surprise and approval. "Good job, Miss Baem. You two pass."

Jade almost snorted at Snape's obvious favoritism as he ignored Draco's complete failure of the assignment. He completely ignored Hermione and Emma, and went straight to Harry and Ron. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," Harry answered.

"Please read the third line of directions for me." Snape's voice was calm and dark, as usual, but it was making Jade uneasy. Harry read it off, and Jade saw his face gloom over. Jade's stomach turned. "Did you complete all of these directions, Potter?"

"No...I forgot the hellebore."

"I know." Snape flicked his wand across the cauldron and Harry's potion disappeared. "For those who have managed to follow the instructions, get a sample of your potion, label it with your name, and set it on my desk for testing."

Jade scooped her potion into her vile and corked it. She saw Draco go to steal some of hers, and she slapped his hand away. "Don't take credit for other's work. Besides, you know Snape's going to pass you anyway."

"True."

Jade went up and set her vile on Snape's desk, turning just in time to see Draco push Hermione aside. "Watch it, Mudbloods," he hissed at her and Emma on her side.

"Back off Malfoy," Ron Weasley snapped, moving closer to Emma.

Draco sneered, and then his eyes met Jade's. "Well you understand, don't you Baem?"

Jade blinked. Malfoy and a few other Slytherins were looking at her expectantly - while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emma stood watching her curiously. Instead of answering (which would either make her an enemy of her fellow Housemates or a typical Slytherin to the Gryffindors she envied and looked up to) she decided to just walk out.

Luckily this time, Malfoy didn't follow her. She had a free period this hour, so she went down to the Slytherin dungeons. At the door, she whispered their password, "The Dark Lord."

Upon entering, she ignored all the people lounging in the common room and went to the dorms. On her bed sat Ginger, curled up in the middle of her pillow as usual. And in the five bed room, Jessica the Ice Princess had claimed the one next to Jade's for the fifth year in a row.

Jade pulled her trunk from under her bed and set it down, opening it to take out her clothes she hadn't bothered with the night before. She folded them and put them in the trunk at the foot of her bed, setting her robes and House accessories on the side.

Jessica came in very quiet, she seemingly had a free hour as well. Jade was nervous, but decided to speak to the girl for the first time in her life. "Uh, Jessica?" The girl's light brown eyes looked up in surprise. "Do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts next?"

"Yeah." She'd never heard Jessica's voice before - it was quiet and cool, but Jade found it soothing.

"Would you want to walk together?"

Jade and Jessica ended up late, walking in while Dolores Umbridge talked about defensive theory. The professor's eyes looked them over, saw their Slytherin robes, and turned back to the board. They walked up the rows, and a pale hand shot out and grabbed Jade's wrist. She turned and came face to face with Malfoy, who moved his legs from the chair next to him. "Saved you a seat."

"Pass." The two girls sat diagonally from Ron and Harry and across from Hermione and Emma. Jade made eye contact with Emma, who gave her a friendly but apparently exasperated smile.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You would like to ask something else?" Umbridge was saying.

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" Jade's eyes shot to Harry Potter as he questioned their new professor loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!"

Jade watched Harry raise his hand angrily and Umbridge turn her back on him. By now, many other Gryffindors had their hands in the air now, and were all questioning her in the same manner. She felt something hit her head, and she looked down to see a crumpled up piece of paper. Opening it up, a poorly scrawled note read, enjoying the show? your gryffindor buddies are gonna get you in trouble

Jade looked back at Malfoy's smirking face and threw the paper right at it. When she tuned back in, Umbridge had focused back on Harry. "Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" she inquired.

"Hmm, let's think..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

The students gasped, at the name as well as Harry's nerve. Jade was oggling at him when Jessica touched her shoulder. "Is he insane?" she whispered.

"That was really bold," Jade murmered back.

"But..." Jessica bit her lip. "Does he actually think he's back?" The girl's eyes were filled with fear.

"I...think so."

Jessica's forehead creased with worry. "That's so scary...I didn't want to believe..."

Jade was surprised by this side of Jessica being shown to her - it seemed the Ice Princess was just a little puppy who hid her emotions.

"Harry, no!" Hermione's whisper brought Jade back to the crisis at hand.

Harry stood, facing Umbridge at her desk. "So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," Umbridge answered coldly.

Jade saw Harry shaking. "It was murder."

Emma's eyes followed Harry as he stormed from the classroom. She was impressed and shocked by his bravery. Ron seemed just as in awe as well, the two of them shared a glance before turning back to the front of the room.

Umbridge seemed frazzled. "Now if you would all get back to reading chapter one."

Hermione led the way through the portrait hole later that night. Emma let her bag fall off of her shoulder on an empty table and sunk into one of the chairs near the fire place. Ron and Harry plopped down on either side of her while Hermione paced agitatedly.

"How can Dumbledore let this happen?" she cried, running a hand through her thick hair.

"Hagrid's always said the job's jinxed," Harry noted solemnly.

"I hope she has the same fate as Quirrel, honestly," Ron snapped. "She told us that if we hear anyone say You-Know-Who's back to tell her."

"Of course she's here to spy," Hermione snarled.

"Don't start arguing," Harry sighed. "Lets just do some homework."

Ron and Emma joined Harry in pulling out their books, Potions first.

"The properties... Of moonstone... And it's uses... In potion-making..." Ron read slowly as he scribbled the words on his parchment. "There."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well what are the uses of moonstone in potion-making?"

Emma was no Hermione, but she was still very intelligent. She leaned closer to Ron, who smiled and raised his quill. "Well, for properties just put-"

Ron's rushed and grateful scribbling was cut off by Hermione's hiss. "They have got to be stopped!"

Emma followed Hermione's glare to see Fred and George handing a few first years something from a paper bag across the common room.

"I- what?" Ron stuttered. "They aren't doing anything-" He stood halfway from his chair, looking torn between being on Hermione's bad side or his brothers'.

"We're prefects, Ronald," Hermione snarled. And with that, she stalked across the room to the twins.

"I think she's got it handled," Ron decided, dropping his lanky frame back into the chair. "Now where were we?" he asked, leaning in to Emma.

"Where do you think Hagrid's gone?" Emma asked Hermione as they walked down a grassy hill to Care of Magical Creatures.

"I have no idea," Hermione answered, quickening her pace. Then, sounding slightly worried she said, "I'm sure Umbridge has an investigation underway."

The girls joined the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins gathering near Hagrid's hut. Jade was standing a bit isolated, so Emma smiled brightly at the girl.

There was a pounding of footsteps, and Ron and Harry came to a halt, out of breath. "Oh no," Ron groaned. "Not the Slytherins."

Emma saw Jade narrow her eyes at Ron from across the grass. Draco Malfoy piped up from next to Jade. "What's the matter, Weasley? Don't you at least want to be around people with money?"

Ron's face flushed deep purple. Emma felt her face grow hot as well for her friend. "Shut up, Malfoy," Emma snapped, folding her arms. "Just ignore him, Ron."

"What a perfect pair, a poor son of a muggle-lover, and a mudblood."

Ron lunged for Malfoy, stopped by Harry grabbing the back of his tee shirt. The fight was broken up when Professor Grubbly-Plank came from behind Hagrid's hut, holding a box. Emma's chest burned as she glared at Malfoy and the snickering Slytherins.

As Professor Grubbly-Plank introduced the small creatures in the box to the class, Emma felt something brush against her arm. She turned her head to see the small Slytherin girl, Jade, standing next to her.

"I'm sorry about him," Jade whispered, just as Malfoy did a cruel impression of Hermione raising her hand.

"Are you telling me you're a muggle-lover, too?" Emma whispered back.

Jade smiled. "Let's not go that far- I am a Slytherin, you know."

"Ladies," Grubbly-Plank warned.

Emma turned from Jade and couldn't help but to smile. In all her years at Hogwarts she had never met a Slytherin she could remotely stand, and now she considered one her friend.

"What d'you reckon are the odds of Umbridge letting you off on Friday?" Ron asked hopelessly as the four Gryffindors sat down in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Less than zero," Harry answered sadly.

"I'm going watch the tryouts, Harry, so I'll let you know how it goes, from an outsiders perspective," Emma offered.

"Thanks," Harry sighed.

"You are going to fall behind on your homework," Hermione scolded as the teens served themselves piles of food.

"You act like I asked for this," Harry snapped. Emma raised an eyebrow at Harry, and he seemed to get the message that she would let him copy hers later.

Ron's groan broke up the beginning of the quarrel. "And it looks like it's going to rain."

"What's that got to do with homework?" Hermione questioned.

Ron flushed. "Nothing."

Emma looked to Ron curiously. He had been acting odd lately, coming in late after long walks alone, and being awfully secretive. She didn't question him, though, he seemed sensitive.

"I'd better be off," Harry decided a few minutes later. The others bid him good luck as he strode off to serve his detention with Umbridge.

"Well, Ron, you have homework to do and Emma and I have knitting. Why don't we get going?" Hermione suggested.

Ron shoved a roll in his pocket and took one last bite of potatoes before allowing the trio to head up to Gryffindor tower. Emma was glad that she could relax for the night, having finished her homework. Ron decided to go on a walk again, much to Hermione's distaste. "I'll do it tomorrow morning," he groaned, before climbing out of the portrait hole.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Jade walked through the empty halls alone, patrolling the corridors. As a prefect she had to make sure everyone was back in their dorms this late at night. Ginger was trailing behind her, tired but wanting to stay next to her owner. She was also sure Malfoy had ignored his duties and gone to bed early. As she paced in annoyance, she saw a shadow creep from behind the walls. She narrowed her eyes, lifting her wand into the dimly lit pathway with a whisper of, "Lumos!"

The light omitted from the end of her wand just barely lit up the face of the shadow at the end of the hall. She gasped in fright for a second, before she recognized Ron Weasley. He jumped out of his skin at the sight of her, letting out a small yelp. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed. He looked her over with a hand over his heart. "What are you doing out here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she replied with a pout.

"I'm a prefect."

"So am I. I'm on patrol - what are you doing so far away from Gryffindor Tower this late?" As she questioned him, Jade fully took in his appearance. He was soaked - dripping water all over the stone floor. A broom was in his hand, and he wore simple, sweat clothes.

Jade was about to comment when a voice rang out from behind her. "Ron?" She yelped and jumped close to the wall. Her face became flaming hot as she saw Harry Potter walking up to them. He smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Jade peeled herself from the wall. "What? I wasn't scared."

Ron snorted beside her. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.

Ron tried to hide the broom behind his back, but it didn't exactly work out. "Nothing."

"Were you playing Quidditch?" Harry continued. "Why so late?"

"Oh!" Jade realized. "You're trying out for the team, aren't you?"

Red crept into Ron's face. "Maybe," he mumbled.

Harry looked confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ron looked at the ground. "I thought you'd laugh at me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't know," Ron mumbled. "I'm so nervous. Ugh!" He slapped his cheek. "And Emma's going to be there!"

"So what?" Harry questioned curiously. If it were possible for Ronald to turn a darker red, he did.

Jade unintentionally saved Ron from answering when she noticed Harry's hand. "What happened?" she cried, subconsciously reaching out and grabbing it. Her thumb rubbed over the painful-looking cuts in the skin, and she looked in horror as they spelled out, I must not tell lies. "What did she do to you?" she breathed.

Harry tugged his hand away from her, and she blushed hard - they didn't know each other very well, after all. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing!" Ron argued, trying to get a good look at the hand and completely forgetting his Quidditch struggles. "You've got to tell someone, mate."

"No," Harry refused immediately. "I won't give her the satisfaction."

Jade frowned. "Satisfaction? That's insane. Tell Professor McGonagall, she won't stand for that!"

"Who are you again?" Harry asked shortly.

Jade felt embarrassed inside, but she didn't let it show. With a glare and curl of her lip, she snapped, "Jade Baem. Do what you want - see if I care. Just get back to your dorm. I'm the Prefect patrolling over here, and even if Mr. Weasley is also a Prefect, you aren't, Potter. Besides - I'm not afraid to report the both of you. Or take away points."

Harry just turned and left, but Ron gave her a quick second glance before jogging to catch up with his best friend. "Emma said she was nice," Jade heard him whisper. "I think you upset her."

Jade and Jessica ended up walking to all their classes together. On their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts hour they were dreading, a familiar cheerful voice rang out her name. Jade turned to see Emma walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and waving a friendly hand. "Hey!" she said sweetly. "Want to walk with us?"

Emma's smile was infectious, and made Jade return it. "Sure. Uh, this is my friend Jessica."

Jessica showed the Gryffindors one of her rare but cute smiles. "Jessica Hwang. I already know who you are, of course."

The famous trio gave cautious smiles - Jade had a suspicion they were hesitant of their Slytherin status - but Emma shook Jessica's hand eagerly. "Nice to meet you."

"Harry!" A pretty girl wearing Ravenclaw robes ran up to them, a shy smile plastered to her face.

"Cho," Harry greeted, turning red in the face. Jade felt her hands ball into fists.

"Are you excited for Quidditch tryouts?"

"I can't go," Harry answered with a grimace. "Umbridge's given me detention that day."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Cho rested her hand on Harry's shoulder. The rest of her words just came out as blah, blah, blah in Jade's mind. She was fuming.

When the girl left, Jade asked calmly, "Who was that?"

"Cho Chang." Ron was the one to answer, looking surprised. "Don't you know her?"

"How would I know her?" Jade saw Ron's cheeks get red and sighed. "All Asians don't know each other, Ronald. And I'm Korean, not Chinese." Ron spluttered, trying to say that wasn't what he meant while Hermione glared at him. Jade waved it off.

The Gryffindors began walking, and Jade noticed Jessica walking purposefully slower. She matched her pace. "You're much prettier than that girl," Jessica whispered.

Jade blinked. "What?"

Jessica looked in her eyes seriously. "You're much prettier. And she seems like a whiner anyway. You just need to get closer to Harry, and he'll see."

Jade was shocked. "I - how do you -?"

The usually expressionless girl gave her a small smile. "You've had a crush on him ever since second year. We've been friends for years, how could I not notice?"

It warmed Jade's heart but also made her feel guilty to know that for the school years they spent silently sitting next to each other in class - which Jade had always assumed was because she was the only one Jessica would tolerate - the other girl had considered them friends.

"You should eat," Emma insisted, looking at Ron's unusually empty plate. The red haired boy sighed and managed to take a bit of a chicken leg.

"I for one think it's refreshing, I wish everyone would boycott the food here," Hermione sniffed. Ron narrowed his eyes and took another, much larger, bite.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Emma said, patting Ron's arm before taking another bite of her dinner.

Ron flushed, probably nervous for his tryout, before standing quickly. "I need to be going." He turned to Harry and said, "Good luck with Umbridge," before rushing away from the Gryffindor table.

"I hope your detention goes well," Emma said to Harry absentmindedly as she pushed back from the table and rushed after her friend.

"Ron- wait!" The boy stopped and turned, allowing Emma to catch up. There was a small crowd going to watch the try outs, students walking leisurely across the grass towards the Quidditch pitch. Ron and Emma joined them, Ron looking rather green while Emma kept her attitude optimistic.

The sky was beginning to darken and the grass was wet, a chill in the air. As Ron did, Emma had on the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made her the last Christmas, navy blue with emerald green E, to keep warm. "Have you been practicing?"

Ron nodded. "But it wasn't enough."

"Of course it was," Emma decided. "You'll make it."

Ron could only groan, as the entrance to the Gryffindor locker room neared. The pair stopped, Ron looking so dreadful Emma was surprised he was still standing.

"Good luck," Emma said with a reassuring smile. And before Ron could react, she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, and then rushed towards the entrance to the seating. Emma snuck a quick glance back, and saw Ron with his hand on his cheek, looking stunned.

Emma quickly climbed the stairs to a high seat next to the 3 posts. She sat down, a bit isolated from the other Gryffindors watching the try out. A breeze ruffled her brown hair and turned her cheeks rosy pink. There was a small commotion on the pitch, and out came the players. Emma stood up and clapped. "Go Ron!"

A few other spectators followed her lead, however, none of them cheered for Ron. From the pitch, Ron gave her a meek smile. Emma waved and grinned widely, hoping to give her miserable friend a bit of courage. Ron joined six others at the base of the rings, standing next to last. Emma was surprised to see Ginny join the other Chasers near the captain of the team, Katie Bell. Some measly first years were trying out for the position of Seeker, a pointless quest, as everyone knew harry would be returning just as soon as his detentions were over with, and a few large, troll like boys joined Fred and George as Beaters.

After a short discussion, one person from each group took a turn filling their position. The results really were miserable, it showed on Katie Bell's face. Bludgers were going everywhere, not one person had managed to catch the Snitch, and it was almost impossible to tell who was worse, the Chasers or the Keepers. Luckily Ron hadn't taken his turn yet, he was still standing nervously at the base of the posts.

So far, Emma thought that the Keepers hadn't shown much promise. A few had managed to make some nice saves, but weren't consistent with their skill. She had her fingers crossed in her pockets as Ron's turn came. The lanky boy mounted his broom and pushed off the ground, soaring up to the rings. He wobbled ever so slightly.

Katie Bell came flying at Ron from across the pitch and threw the Quaffle at the rightmost ring. Ron dove for it and made a nice save. Emma smiled to her self and clapped quietly, receiving annoyed looks from Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Emma turned back to Ron, who continued to make shaking, but valid saves. His final save was by far his best, Ron swung down from his broom so that he hung on like a sloth and blocked the Quaffle with his head. There were some approving murmurs from the spectators as Ron sped back down to the grass. Emma shot him a proud grin, which he returned with what looked like a sick grimace.

The final Keeper was Cormac McLaggen, a big, loud, obnoxious boy that Emma tried to avoid. He was much more bold than Ron, flying up to the rings with speed and confidence. McLaggen was making just as many saves as Ron had when Emma began to get nervous for his friend's position. When McLaggen was just a few blocks away from being done, Emma gripped her wand in the pocket of her robes and whispered as quietly as possible, "Confundo."

McLaggen's broom jerked slightly to the left, causing him to miss the next save. The boy's face contorted with confusion, and he was so confused that he missed the next goal thrown by Ginny as well. Katie blew a whistle, calling and end to the tryouts. As a slight drizzle began to fall, the Gryffindors trudged back into the locker room.

Emma's stomach buzzed with nervousness. She hoped McLaggen wouldn't know he had been confunded, and hoped that her spell had been enough to save Ron. She made her way back down the steps and waiting in the drizzle outside of the locker rooms. Other players made their way out, most looking dispirited. Fred and George came out and stopped.

"Ronald's inside, I expect you'll see him in a minute," George said, looking grim.

"He may need the stop end of one of our Puking Pastilles," Fred hinted as the twins walked away. Then, with a wink, "Or a big kiss!"

Emma rolled her eyes, actually very unsure on whether Ron got the position or not. Her question was answered- Ron came barreling out of the locker room, his eyes wild. He hugged her tightly and spun in a circle. "I'm Keeper!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jade walked down the hall, bored and wondering if she should go hang out in the library to pass time. "Jade!"

She turned around to see two Gryffindors walking close behind her. "Oh hey, Emma. Hermione."

Hermione gave her a friendly nod, and Emma grinned widely. "What are you up to?"

Jade shrugged. "Nothing."

"Come with us!" Emma immediately suggested, running up to grab Jade's hand. "We're going to watch Ro- the Gryffindor Quidditch practice."

"Okay," Jade replied simply. It beat wandering the halls or sitting in the library under the close watch of Madam Pince.

She followed the Gryffindor girls to the Quidditch pitch, where she was hit by a small gust of wind. She shivered, her sweater thin and her body small and easily chilled. Emma looked down and frowned. "Do you not have your robes or anything?" Jade shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "Here." Emma handed her red and gold gloves and a scarf.

"Don't you need these?" Jade asked in concern.

Emma shook her head. "The scarf is an extra and I can put my hands in my robes. Its fine - plus you're so small I'm worried you'll freeze right through."

Jade laughed a little, and Emma raised an eyebrow. "What?" she questioned while putting on the Gryffindor accessories.

The other girl shrugged. "I've never heard you laugh before."

They made their way to the stands, and Jade watched eagerly as the Gryffindor team came out to the pitch - she saw who she was looking for, walking next to the boy with flaming hair.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Jade stiffened when she heard the familiar sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?" She looked up to see the Slytherin Quidditch team halfway up the stands, along with a few others Jade recognized vaguely. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson - one girl Jade absolutely detested - were laughing hysterically at Malfoy's jab.

"Great," she hissed under her breath as they walked up the steps.

Emma's face was scarlet as she screamed at Draco, "Shut it, *" with a foul name Jade didn't dare to repeat.

Malfoy only laughed at her insult. "Oh, the Mudbloods are getting more courageous the more we see them. Must be that nasty, Gryffindor charm." His eyes suddenly found Jade, who he must have overlooked because of the Gryffindor color on her neck and hands. They narrowed instantly, and he started towards them, flying down the stairs.

Emma's hand fluttered to her cloak, hovering over her wand but hesitating as Draco didn't have his drawn. "What's he doing?" she hissed.

"Baem," he said darkly, grabbing Jade's wrist as soon as he was in front of them.

"Hey," Emma snapped, grabbing Jade's shoulder. "Let go. And stop making fun of Ron!"

"Why are you so obsessed with Weaselby, Mudblood?"

Emma flashed him an obscene gesture, "Malfoy, I swear -"

Draco held up a hand. "Save your breath I don't pay attention to your meaningless words anyway. Come on, Baem."

He began dragging her away, and Jade mouthed an apology to her friends. Emma asked her if she wanted help through her eyes, but Jade just shook her head in defeat He'd only get worse if she struggled. He didn't let go even as they stood within the mass of jeering Slytherins, instead he swiveled her around to face him. "I almost took you for one of them," he growled, forcefully tearing the scarf from her neck and throwing it on the ground.

"Hey!" Jade protested. "Those are Emma's."

"She can pick them up later," he said briefly before taking off her scarlet gloves as well.

Jade turned away from him and tried to focus on the Gryffindor practice in front of her. She shivered involuntarily, and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Its not even that cold," Draco mumbled next to her.

She turned to stick her tongue out at him like a child, but she felt his hand brush hers and froze. He was putting emerald green Slytherin gloves on her, the fit a little big for her much smaller hands. She almost blushed as he removed a scarf from his own neck and gently rewrapped it around hers. "Thanks," she muttered.

The Slytherins erupted in loud, obnoxious laughter and Jade looked up to see that Ron had dropped the ball, and his face was the same shade as his hair. She frowned, feeling bad for him - he was nervous enough without the Slytherins here to make fun. She watched a minute continuation of the players passing around a huge red ball. Jade had never understood Quidditch very well - except for the job of the Seeker. The Seeker had to catch the snitch for one hundred fifty points. She pretended she didn't know why that was the only part she picked up on.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling?" called Draco. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Jade gritted her teeth. Just like that, Draco changed again, back into the annoying jerk everyone else saw. She moved up to the rail and called, "Whoo! Let's go Gryffindor! Great job guys! Go Harry! Whoo Ron!"

She gasped at how fast Draco got up and ripped her hands from the railing. "Are you asking to be killed?"

"Ow." She pushed against his chest. "Stop being an ass." And then she walked out of the pitch, leaving Draco and the other Slytherins dumbfounded.

Jade walked with Jessica to Potions, still looking at her newspaper in shock. "What even is a 'High Inquisitor'?"

Jessica shrugged. "Probably just something she made up to give her power."

Jade sighed, stuffing the paper into her bag. She groaned when they neared the dungeon doors. "I wish you were my station partner."

Jessica smiled sadly. "I wish I had seen you before Draco as well. I have to stand next to Pansy Parkinson - she is the most annoying creature I have ever had the displeasure to come in contact with."

As they got settled, Snape began to speak. "I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," he said as he passed back their moonstone essays. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect on your examination." Snape set her parchment in front of her, a spiky black O scrawled in the corner.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort on this week's essay of the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

"Some people got D's?" Malfoy scoffed. "Ha!"

Jade peeked over to see Draco's essay, and her eyes widened at the inked A that rested there. She snorted.

Draco saw her line of sight and snatched up his paper. "An A is good."

"I know."

He glared at her. "Then why are you making fun of it?"

"Because the favoritism is evident. That was the worst essay I've ever read in my life."

"Why did you read it?"

Autumn sun flooded through the long windows of Hogwarts as Emma joined Harry and Ron on the dreaded walk to Divination. While Emma didn't necessarily mind the subject, Professor Trelawney drove her up a wall. Ron was grumbling his usual complaints as the trio climbed the ladder into the sickly sweet, stuffy room.

Emma took her seat on a fluffy pillow at her usual table, pulling out her dream diary. Today Ron joined her, Harry going to sit at the next table with Neville. Unlike the boys, Emma kept up with her dream diary. Harry's dreams were much too complicated and private to tell Professor Trelawney, and Ron's pure laziness was his excuse for making up dreams at the last minute.

"What should I write?" Ron hissed.

"Say you had a dream about Quidditch," Emma suggested.

"That's good," he muttered, scribbling in his journal. "Maybe if I say that I dreamt Trelawney fell out of the tower she'll be so worried that she'll stay out of our hair for a few days."

Emma and Ron were laughing at how Professor Trelawney would react to her own tragic demise being predicted that they almost didn't notice the creaking of the trap door in the center of the room. Emma's stomach turned when a toad like face emerged from the floor.

"What's she doing here?" Ron groaned.

"Inspecting, the High Inquisitor will be sitting in on each class to determine if the teachers are up to ministry standards," Emma whispered bitterly. She turned to Harry, a bit worried. Her friend was visibly upset by his conversation with Sirius the night before. Sirius was trapped at Grimmald Place, Harry was trapped at Hogwarts, no one was happy. Harry rolled his eyes at Emma, obviously annoyed by Umbridge's presence.

"You received my note, I trust?" Professor Umbridge asked sweetly.

Professor Trelawney looked as though she was about to snap, shaking with her eyes wide. Professor Umbridge took a seat near the front of the room, looking remarkably like a toad. Professor Trelawney tightened her shawls around her and informed the class that they would be continuing their study of prophetic dreams.

Ron muffled a groan and flipped open his copy of Dream Oracle. "Okay, Emma, your turn. Read me a dream."

"No way!" Emma scoffed. "I've done it every day this week."

"Fine," Ron sighed, flipping through his dream journal. "Okay... I'll do the Quidditch dream and hope she doesn't come over."

Emma looked in Ron's book to interpret his 'dream.' "Okay, I'll just look up 'game,'" Emma decided out loud. She was distracted, however, as Umbridge had began making a slow lap around the room. Professor Trelawney stood near Lavender and Pavarti, attempting to ignore the elephant in the room.

Emma felt her heart sink as Professor Umbridge began to interrogate Trelawney in front of the class. It began to look worse and worse, until Emma was sure Trelawney had failed the inspection. "I would like to to predict something for me," Umbridge requested with a smile.

Trelawney seemed flustered and offended before she managed to say, "You.. are in grave peril!"

"If that's the best you can do," Umbridge smirked before climbing delicately down the silver ladder.

Emma looked hopelessly to Ron as the class was dismissed. Even Ron, who despised Trelawney, looked sympathetic. Harry joined Emma and Ron on their trek to D.A.D.A., where Umbridge was waiting with the equally unpleasant Slytherins. Emma was absolutely infuriated by the way the House had tormented Ron during his practice.

Emma stuck close to Ron's side as they walked up the isle to their seats, shooting Draco Malfoy the nastiest look she could muster. "What's the matter, mudblood?"

And with that, Ron lunged for Draco, his face bright red. Harry grabbed the back of his robes just in time. Emma gasped, grabbing a fistful of Ron's robes as well. There were other shrieks, some of laughter from the Slytherins. "Dont worry, Weasley, your girlfriend doesn't mind the insults, she's more of a man than you are," Draco laughed, causing Ron to attempt the writhe from Harry's grip.

"I will have order!" a voice cried from the front of the room. Emma's stomach dropped. Umbridge's eyes shone with malevolence. "Mr. Wealsey, I will be seeing you tonight for detention- make that the rest of this week, doe disturbing my classroom and attempting to harm Mr. Malfoy."

Ron slammed his books down at the table he shared with Harry before taking his seat. Emma quietly sat next to Hermione, who looked shaken as well. Next to the smirking Draco sat Jade, who gave Emma such an apologetic look that she was touched. Emma smiled as best she could before turning back to Umbridge. "Wands away."

Emma heard Ron grumble, "I don't need my wand, I'll kill him with my bare hands." Her heart fluttered for a moment before Umbridge regained her attention.

"Turn to page nineteen," she said with a self satisfied smile.

Emma sighed and opened her textbook, wondering if Umbridge could make everyone's life any more miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

The hour was finally over, and Jade jumped up to rush out of Umbridge's room. "Jade!" a familiar voice called out. She and Jessica slowed their pace to wait for Emma to catch up, Hermione, Ron, and Harry following behind her cautiously. "You look about as eager to leave there as us."

"She's a monster," Jade said bitterly. "And she obviously has a bias against the Gryffindors."

"I wouldn't think a Slytherin would mind that," Hermione said honestly.

Jade smiled slightly. "I'm not exactly one of them."

"You've always done your own thing," Jessica piped in. "That's why I liked you."

Jade beamed at her friend. "You're the only one I can stand. Though I somehow don't consider you a 'Slytherin' either." She looked back to her Gryffindor acquaintances. "I've always had a bit of an identity crisis," she joked. "I don't dislike being a Slytherin, exactly. Just being grouped with those who give our House a bad name."

"Like Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Jade nodded grimly. "He's a jerk. I feel I should apologize for his continued cruelty along with the detentions he earned you today, Ronald."

"You should be wary of Malfoy. Being friends with him could get you...in some bad situations," Harry told her.

She felt her cheeks burn. "He's not my friend! More like my stalker."

Emma laughed. "He does drag you around a lot. Has he always done that? I feel like I've never seen you around...and I would have noticed if you were hanging around Malfoy...?"

Jade shook her head. "No. He talked to me for the first time this summer. And ever since then he won't stop harassing me."

"Over the summer?" Harry inquired. "How did you see him then?"

Jade looked at the ground. "He's my neighbor."

"Draco Malfoy is your neighbor?" Ron shook his head in what seemed like pity. "Man, you hit the jackpot, huh?"

"That seems about right."

The Gryffindors groaned at the sound of Draco's drawl, but Jade merely narrowed her eyes. If he was here to drag her away again, she was going to be pissed. He walked around until he was standing before them, hands in his pockets and his eyes glazed with boredom. "And I wouldn't call it harassment, Baem. Merely a protective instinct."

"I think she needs to protected from you, not us," Harry said coolly.

Jade blinked. Of course it was probably to annoy Draco, but it sounded like Harry was sticking up for her - or at least trying to keep her away from him. Her stomach flipped. "What's it to you, Potter? Baem is my Housemate and I need to keep her away from you troublemakers. Don't want her ending up in detention, do we?"

Ron started for a fraction of a second before Emma put her hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. "We don't care about you, Malfoy," she said, her usually friendly voice turning cold. "Just leave Jade alone."

Jade smiled inwardly at Emma's consistent acts of friendship. Draco looked like he was in a good mood, because he only grinned. "You seem to think I care about your opinion." Like many times before, his fingers wrapped around Jade's wrist.

"Really, Draco," Jessica snapped. "Let go."

"Thaw out, Ice Princess."

Jessica scowled at the nickname, and Jade just grabbed her hand. "We've got to go," she told the foursome apologetically. "He's just going to get more annoying if we tell him no."

Draco smirked in triumph, ignoring the insult in her comment. "That's right."

"See ya!"

"She won't."

As they walked down to the dungeons, Jessica pulled Jade's hand away from Draco's, challenging him with her icy stare. He just looked forward, leading the way. Jade chuckled. Jessica's reputation was even known to Draco - it was funny that such a gentle, easygoing girl could intimidate the biggest jerk in the school solely on her stony resting face.

As they trudged into the common room, Jessica announced she was going to rest and retreated to the dorms. Jade tried to make her way to a secluded seat, but found Draco's hand on her shoulder preventing her movement. She looked around, and tried not to let her heart beat too fast upon noticing no one else was in the room with them. "What is it now?" she tried to sound stern.

"You have to stop getting mixed up with Harry Potter."

Jade would have just ignored another frustrating attempt to get her away from the Gryffindors if she hasn't seen the urgency in his eyes. "Why...?" she questioned hesitantly.

"The Dark Lord's back." Jade froze. She had heard the stories, of course, and Harry talked about it insistently. However, hearing Draco confirm it and call You-Know-Who 'The Dark Lord' made her blood chill. "And Harry's the target. Obviously. Don't start hanging out with the losing side. You're going to get yourself killed."

"You..." Jade found herself paralyzed. "You said...he's back..."

"Hey - don't be scared." Jade's eyes widened when Draco wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling too much to push him away from her. "Even if you weren't already in the loop, I would protect you."

"What?" she breathed. "What do you mean by 'in the loop'?"

Draco stepped back, and they stared at each other for a few moments. "You really don't know," he broke the silence after a few devastatingly long moments.

He turned to the boys' dorm. "Come back!" Jade cried, once believing she would never utter those words to Draco Malfoy. "What do you mean?"

Draco looked back at her, a truly sad expression taking the place of his usual sneer. "There's a reason you don't know. And even if there wasn't...I think not telling you is my way of protecting you."

Jade stood there, watching mutely as he walked up the steps. Part of her wanted to know what he was saying...what 'loop' she was in. But another part told her ignorance was bliss.

Emma sat restlessly on her favorite chair near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, her homework done, leaving nothing to distract her. Emma had decided to wait up for Ron, as he would be returning from his first detention that night. Harry and Hermione had tried to stay awake, but Hermione has retired to their dorm a bit earlier and Harry was snoring from his arm chair. Emma was so worried for Ron, Umbridge was power hungry with her position as High Inquisitor, and her punishments were barbaric. Harry's hand had been torn up by Umbridge's quill, and it oddly worried Emma more to think of Ron undergoing the same.

"I can't take this," Emma huffed, jumping up from her chair.

"What?" Harry asked, jerking awake.

"I'm going to meet him in the hall," Emma decided, marching towards the portrait hole.

"Don't- Umbridge will get you, let me come with you," Harry sighed, climbing from his chair. The pair climbed silently from the common room, heading towards Umbridge's office.

"I think we should stop here," Emma whispered, staying around the corner from the defense against the dark arts classroom. "I don't want her to see us."

"I should have brought the cloak," Harry sighed.

"It's okay, he should be out in a minute." Emma leaned against the wall. "I'm sure no Slytherin will ever have a detention.

"It was all Draco's fault," Harry agreed. "And did you see how he jerks Jade around?"

"He's such a jerk," Emma answered, peering around the corner.

"She's different," Harry continued, peaking Emma's interest. However, the sound of footsteps caused her to jump.

As if on cue, Jade's voice hissed, "What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for Ron," Emma replied. "What are you?"

"Prefect patrol, Ronald was supposed to go tonight but he's in detention," Jade answered simply.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked casually.

"In his room, thank god," Jade laughed quietly.

"Harry was just-" Emma was cut off by the sound of a door opening. She peaked around the corner to see Ron emerging from Umbridge's classroom, looking pale. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said from the doorway.

Ron scuffed his feet away from the door, only responding with a grunt. As soon as the door closed, Emma shot off towards Ron, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried!" she gushed into his chest. "She kept you longer."

"It didn't 'sink in,'" Ron answered bitterly. Emma released her friend and took his hand in hers, examining it gingerly. The words I must control myself were etched into his pale skin. Emma's heart sunk.

"Oh, Ron." Emma put his injured hand to her cheek, wanting to comfort him. Suddenly, she remembered Harry and Jade, who were standing silently behind the pair. "She can't get away with this."

Harry nodded. "She's going to destroy our school."

"And how are we supposed to defend ourselves from You-Know-Who?" Jade whispered. "She's leaving us defenseless."

Emma looked to Jade, a bit shocked she would be worried about Voldemort. "Even a Slytherin is worried."

"I say we do something," Ron answered, glancing down. Emma followed his gaze and realized that she was still clutching his hand. She dropped it immediately.

Emma looked to Harry. "It has to be you. You have to do something."

"What should I do?" Harry asked helplessly.

"You can teach us how to defend ourselves," Ron suggested.

"You have fought off you know who yourself," Jade added, receiving a kind look from Harry.

"Harry, why don't we have a sort of club, where we can practice defending ourselves, you can be the teacher," Emma continued, looking hopefully to Harry.

"But it was all luck," Harry insisted. "I was only lucky."

"No, you have skill that none of us do," Jade said sincerely. "No one else would have been able to survive that night in the graveyard."

"I don't want yo- anyone to get in trouble," Harry sighed. "Umbridge is forming an Inquisitorial Squad."

Jade's face brightened. "I have an idea, don't worry about Umbridge."

Emma raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well then, Harry, what do you say?"

Harry couldn't help but to grin. "When do we start?"

"We need others, Jade, you could bring your friend," Ron started. "Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, lots of people will want to join."

"Let's spread the word and have our first meeting in two days."


	7. Chapter 7

Jade was tense as she sat in her seat for Transfiguration - Umbridge sat at the back of the room, her beatle-like eyes scanning the students. She watched Emma, Hermione, Ron, and Harry enter and make their way to their desks up front, shooting dark glances at the Professor. She made eye contact with Harry, who noticed and smiled warmly at her. She was glad he looked away before her cheeks reddened.

Professor McGonagall marched into her classroom without so much as a peek at Umbridge. She began giving out orders, the room falling silent in her wake. "Hem hem," Umbridge sounded from the back.

McGonagall seemed not to hear, and she gave a few instructions before beginning, "Now today we will be -"

"Hem hem," Umbridge's annoying trill came again.

"Yes?" McGonagall snapped.

"I was just wondering, Professor, if you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec -"

"Obviously I received it, or I would have asked why you were in my classroom." And with that, McGonagall addressed her students once more. "As I was saying, today we will be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. The Vanishing Spell -"

"Hem hem."

"I wonder," Professor McGonagall said coolly, "how you expect to gain an understanding of my usual teaching methods when you continue to interrupt me? You see, I usually don't allow people to talk while I'm talking."

Umbridge looked like she had been slapped in the face. She stayed quiet, though her quill scratched furiously across her parchment. They continued the rest of the lesson, the Gryffindors along with Jade hiding their smiles of delight. Jessica and Jade concentrated on their mice - Jade believing she had succeeded in making her mouse fully disappear before she noticed the whiskers on the desk. She shrugged - Jessica's had left behind its entire tail.

As they went to leave, a hand brushed across Jade's shoulder. She looked up at Harry, willing her face to stay its usual fair color. "Hey," he greeted quietly. "We're going to talk to more people about this idea we have." Jessica's brows pulled together in confusion as Harry gestured to her. "Is she coming?"

"I haven't asked yet."

"Okay. Well, you can bring anyone you think will agree with our plan."

"The Slytherins?" Jade asked cautiously.

Harry shrugged. "If you trust them, I trust them." Jade beamed to herself. "Hermione came up with an idea to meet up at the Hog's Head. I'm not sure when exactly, but I'll tell you when we plan everything."

"Okay."

Seeing he had nothing else to inform her of, she waved for Jessica to walk with her. As they continued to the Slytherin Chambers, Jade caught her friend up on the plan Emma, Ron, and Harry had for learning about defense. She was worried the tightly wound girl would tell her not to get involved. Instead, she just smiled. "Count me in."

"Really?" Jade couldn't help but feel a bit surprised.

"You want to go, so I'm coming with you."

Late that night, Jade sat in one of the black leather chairs in the common room, curled up and reading The Count of Monte Cristo, one of her favorites. She heard someone enter the chambers and craned her neck to see Draco strolling in late. She watched with a brow raised as he seemingly searched the room, but missed her in her corner. "What are you doing?" she murmured.

His eyes widening were the only indication that she shocked him. "Oh! You're here." He brightened visibly. He twisted something between his fingers as he made his way to her.

"What were you doing out so late?"

"I was with Umbridge," he answered simply.

Jade's stomach twisted. "Really? What for?"

"That's why I was looking for you." He pulled his robes straight, drawing attention to the silver badge that gleamed there. "Umbridge has made me, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, and Zabini into an exclusive Inquisitorial Squad."

Jade stopped herself barely from scoffing. "Inquisitorial Squad? For what?"

"Patrol. Make sure everyone is complying with her rules."

"Isn't that what Prefects are for?"

"We will be above the Prefects," Draco said earnestly. "We'll have power over everyone - even Weaselby and the Mudblood now."

She bit down hard on her lip to block her angered yells. "We? As in you and your friends?" She couldn't help but curl her hands into fists at the thought of Pansy ordering everyone around.

"No." Draco held out what he had been playing with in his hand. A bright, silver badge inscripted with I.S. "I mean them too, but - I told Umbridge you would be a great addition."

Her hand reached out hesitantly, her fingers grasping the cold metal. She pulled it close, staring at the badge and her thoughts swirling around her head, trying desperately to find a solution. "I..."

"Don't refuse," Draco drawled, though she heard the slight plea underneath the casual tone. "This will be good for you. Perfect for you - you'll be one of Umbridge's trusted few! You know as well as I do she runs the school now."

Jade knew that very well, and her plan clicked into place within that moment. "I guess..." she whispered, feighning confliction. "I guess I could do it."

Draco smirked. "Good." He gave a nonchalant wave as he wandered off to the boys' dorm.

Jade frowned as her heart swelled in guilt. Its not personal, she told herself. This is about Umbridge.

Emmasat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast on the day of the Hogsmeade visit. From across the table, Ron offered Emma half of the grapefruit he was working on. She took it with a smile.

"All students going to Hogsmeade line up outside of the Great Hall," Filch's wheezy voice called, Emma and the others quickly finished their breakfasts before joining the other students in a queue that was forming near the large entrance to Hogwarts.

Filch was carefully matching names to the list of students permitted to the village. "No Weasley products are to be brought back into the castle," Filch snapped, directed towards Ron, who shrugged.

The September wind whipped Emma's hair around her face and scattered a few fallen leaves across the stone path to Hogsmeade. The four Gryffindors walked together, quietly discussing the location of their meeting. "The Hogs Head is a bit... dodgy, but it isn't packed with students," Hermione insisted to Harry, who still seemed reluctant.

"Maybe they'll serve us Fire Whiskey," Ron hoped aloud. Hermione shot him a harsh look. "What? It's worth a try. And besides, I've always wanted to try it."

Emma turned at the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. Jade and Jessica were loping towards the Gryffindors, their pretty faces excited. "Hello, Harry," Jade said with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Harry said with genuine enthusiasm. Emma subtly raised an eyebrow at the blushing Jade, who only grinned in return.

Emma, Hermione, and Jessica began walking ahead of Jade and Harry. Ron, however, did not get the hint, so Emma grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"How's Quidditch?" Emma asked her red-haired friend.

Ron groaned and scuffed his feet on the path. "Bloody horrible. I just can't play in a match."

"Just have confidence in what you can do," Emma insisted, reaching to pat him on the shoulder. "I do."

Ron's face flushed red before he said, "The Slytherins are going to tear me apart."

"Who cares what they say," Emma scoffed. "And Jade won't let them be too horrible."

Ron seemed to cheer up a bit. The gates of Hogsmeade neared, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emma, Jade, and Jessica were joined by a boy Emma recognized as Zacharias Smith, a blonde Hufflepuff in her year. The two had been friends on the train to Hogwarts their first year, both confused Muggleborns. However, after being sorted into different Houses, they rarely spoke.

"Emma- hi," Zacharias greeted. Ron's head turned so fast it appeared he cricked his neck, he rubbed it while giving Zacharias a quizzical look.

"Hi! You're coming to the meeting?" Emma questioned.

Zacharias nodded and fell in with the others as they made their way up to The Hogs Head. Once inside, all the students had the same reaction. Each put a hand to their nose and looked around, a bit appalled. Every surface was dusty, and it smelled strongly of a barnyard. Only a few people were inside, which seemed to be for the best.

The students took some seats in the corner of the bar. Ron craned his neck, taking in the old bartender. "I think he might serve me fire whiskey, really, I don't think he follows very many rules."

Hermione hissed, "You- are- a- prefect."

Ron's smile faded. "Oh, right."

Emma stood from the table and went to the bar. "7 butter beers please." She put a handful of silver on the dusty bar. "And a fire whiskey," she added, her voice lower. Without a second glass, the bartender served Emma the drinks.

She carried them back to the table in two trips, and when Hermione was distracted by a piece of parchment she was pulling from her bag, Emma slipped Ron the whiskey. He downed it quickly with an appreciative smile, his face and neck flushing with the heat of the drink.

Slowly, more students began filing in. Emma was in charge of getting drinks, and with a mischievous grin, she would slip Ron a few more fire whiskeys. Soon, about 25 more students had arrived, packing the bar more full than it appeared to have ever been. Fred and George were loaded with bags from Zonkos, much to Hermione's distaste.

"A couple of people?" Harry asked Hermione hoarsely.

Emma watched Jade smiled at Harry reassuringly. "Don't worry, they want to hear what you have to say."

When it appeared that no one else would be arriving, Hermione stood and gave a shaky greeting. "Well . . . erm . . . well, you know why you're here."

After a few painful moments, Hermione was encouraged by a "Hear, hear," from the crowd. Hermione continued, this time a bit stroger. "It's more than just school, we need to be able to defend ourselves."

"Don't you want to be able to pass OWLS?" a voice called.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because . . . because . . ." She took a great breath and finished, "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

There was an immediate reaction in the bar. Drinks were slopped, shrieks were heard. Ron even jumped next to Emma, splashing half a glass of fire whiskey on her leg. She fumbled for a napkin, looking to Hermione. "That's the plan," she continued.

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who's back?" Zacharias aggressively interrupted.

"Dumbledore believes it."

"Dumbledore believes him," Zacharias corrected.

"And who are you?" Ron snapped, shooting Zacharias a fiery look.

"Your friend knows me," Zacharias shot back.

Ron's eyes shone with anger and fire whiskey, beginning to stand before Hermione placed a hand on his arm. Finally Harry stood, earning an awkward burst of applause from Jade. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked. "I saw him."

Emma, Harry, Hermione, and Ron trudged back up the path to Hogwarts after their first official meeting with the new 'Dumbledore's Army,' as it was dubbed by Ginny. Hermione was high on the thought of breaking a rule, Harry excited to finally take Umbridge down, and Ron drunk on fire whiskey. He had his arm thrown over Emma's shoulder as he stumbled over each and every crack.

"I say we have every meeting at the Hogs Head," Ron slurred. "I love it there."

"You are a disgrace to the Prefect name," Hermione spat. "But we do need to think of meeting places."

"Jade suggested somewhere hidden in the castle," Harry said absentmindedly. "She usually comes up with good ideas."

"Right, it will be difficult but necessary," Hermione continued.

The foursome walked up the steps to the castle, Ron nearly taking Emma down with him as he tripped. When they were nearly to the Gryffindor common room, a sharp voice called from the top of the steps. "What is the matter with Mr. Weasley?"

Professor McGonagall looked harshly from behind her square rimmed glasses. Emma supported Ron a bit more firmly. "He's exhausted," she said quickly, rushing to the portrait hole.

"I would hope so," McGonagall said sharply, "As a prefect Mr. Weasley should have the highest behavioral standards.

"Don't worry," Ron mumbled, puffing out his chest to show his shining silver badge. "Prefect and proud of it."

Emma quickly tugged Ron into the portrait hole, followed by Harry and Hermione, who was fuming. "Ronald you should be ashamed!"

"Don't worry, Hermione, Emma saved me," Ron slurred. "She's the best friend anyone could ask for." And with that, Ron grabbed Emma's chin and kissed her straight on the lips before collapsing onto an armchair with a snore.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade glared at the post hanging on the wall. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Jessica asked, walking closer. Jade pointed to the post and Jessica squinted her eyes. "Decree No. 1." Her lip curled. Jade watched her friend skim through the rest of the order, deeming all groups and clubs be approved by Umbridge.

Jade thought back to the meeting they had had at the Hog's Head with a nervous feeling. She remembered Irene, who had shown up with Luna Lovegood. Jade had tried to tell her she wasn't allowed to join, but it hadn't worked out well. Her younger sister had simply laughed, telling her she was perfectly capable of making her own decisions. "Besides," she had added, "Luna, Ginny, and a bunch of other kids in my year are here. Why can't I be?"

Of course Jade couldn't say, "Because you're my baby sister!" So she had kept her lips sealed as Irene signed up with everyone else. Her stomach flipped thinking of Irene being one of Umbridge's targets.

When Jessica had turned her brown eyes back to her friend, Jade started her rant. "Who does she think she is? She's taking over the school! This isn't a coincidence. She found out."

Jessica knew she meant Dumbledore's Army, and nodded skeptically. "Who would it be?"

"My money's on Zacharias Smith."

Jade and Jessica jumped at Ron's voice as he and his usual three companions joined them. "So you've seen this?"

Harry nodded, his green eyes hard with anger. "This morning."

"I don't think we should start pointing fingers," Hermione chimed in sensibly. "After all, I put a charm on the parchment I had us all sign."

Jade blinked. "You what?"

Hermione blushed, smiling sheepishly. "If anyone had snitched, we'd know."

Jade and Jessica walked through the dungeon doors into Snape's room, only to be greeted by Malfoy standing at his desk, waving around a piece of parchment. "Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry...It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

Jade sighed as she made her way to the her station shared with Draco. "I mean," he continued, "if its a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. ...From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years...And as for Potter...My father says its a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's...apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic..."

Jade shot him a glare just in time to see Draco make a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Grabbed and Goyle, hanging around their station, grunted in laughter, while Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee across the room. "That's incredibly insensitive," Jade said coolly.

Draco looked down at her, before he grabbed her wrists and began moving her. "Neville, _no!"_ She heard someone yell as he got her behind him. Peeking out from behind Draco's tall frame, she saw as Harry struggled to pull Neville Longbottom back, while Crabbe and Goyle closed in front of Draco. Ron shot forward, and together he and Harry managed to drag Neville to the Gryffindor line.

He was mumbling something about the joke about Mungo's not being funny when the dungeon doors were thrown open. "Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention."  
"I had to," she heard Harry gasp. "Crabbe and Goyle would have torn you apart." Neville walked away, and they began walking to their stations. Ron was breathing heavily, and Jade saw Emma brush her hand over his shoulder. Harry's eyes made their way to where Jade still stood behind Draco. Blushing, Jade pushed him out of her way and took her place at the station. Jade couldn't make herself look at him, she felt extremely awkward, but she heard his deep threat, "Watch it, Malfoy. Next time I see you manhandle her, I'm going to fight you myself."

Jade's eyes widened. Was that protectiveness she had heard? "You will notice," Snape said in his low, sneering voice, bringing her back to the class, "that we have a guest with us today."

Jade narrowed her eyes as she looked to Umbridge sitting in the dim corner of the dungeon. "We are continuing with out Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left then last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured over the weekend - instructions on the board."

Jade grabbed her things and continued on her potion, adding everything with ease and smiling to herself as she perfected it. "Salamander blood, Harry!" she heard Hermione hiss, and saw Harry carelessly adding mixtures to his already failing potion. "Not pomegranate juice!" Jade bit her lip. Maybe she should offer him tutoring.

"Now, how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she heard Umbridge ask sweetly.

"Fourteen years," Snape replied, his expression unfathomable.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?"

"Yes," Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

Jade almost laughed. She tried to block out the rest of Umbridge's investigation - about Dumbledore's consistent refusal to appoint his as the D.A.D.A. professor - and focus on her work. She finished it with satisfaction just as Snape said maliciously, "No marks again, Potter. You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes," said Harry furiously. Jade saw his brows scrunch together as he worried about the extra work he had been given.

Abandoning her station, Jade quickly made her way to Harry, feeling nervous. "Uh...I'll write that essay."

Harry blinked, looking at her in surprise. "What?"

Her heart was beating extremely fast. "I mean - we already got homework and isn't Gryffindor Quidditch practice tonight? Besides, I know this potion, its easy for me. I was watching - I probably know what you did wrong better than you do. It'll take me ten minutes, really."

Emma had to walk quickly to keep up with Ron and Harry as they strode to Divination after their dramatic Potions lesson. "I want to skip," Harry groaned.

"You cant," Emma insisted, "You missed History of Magic today."

"But I had a reason," Harry answered sadly. Emma was worried about Hedwig, she too had her own owl (a barn owl named Rose), and couldn't imagine how worried Harry was. Not only for Hedwig's health, but also if the letter she was carrying had been read. Umbridge was cracking down on the school and the Wizarding World, and if she knew Harry Potter was conversing with Sirius Black... Emma didn't want to think about it.

Once up the silver ladder, Emma plopped down on her pouf next to Ron. He was complaining about his dream journal again when Professor Trelawney threw a book so hard at his chest that it nearly knocked him backwards. Ron shot Emma a look and asked, "What's her problem?"

Professor Trelawney aggressively passed out the rest of the books before standing in front of the class. "Well, carry on!" Professor Trelawney snapped in a high pitched voice. "You know what to do! Or am I such a substandard teacher that you have never learned how to open a book?"

Ron nudged Emma and widened his eyes. She raised her eyebrows before looking away, her cheeks flushing. Emma had felt extremely confused after Ron had kissed her the night before. So far, he hadn't mentioned it.

"Professor?" asked Parvati Patil in a hushed voice, "Professor, is there anything - er - wrong?"

"Wrong!" cried Professor Trelawney. "Certainly not! I have been insulted, certainly. . . . Insinuations have been made against me. . . . Unfounded accusations levelled . . . but no, there is nothing wrong, certainly not." Professor Trelawney choked back a sob.  
"I say nothing," she cried, "of sixteen years' devoted service. . . . It has passed, apparently, unnoticed. . . . But I shall not be insulted, no, I shall not!"

"Who's insulting you?" Lavender asked in a hushed voice.

"Her!" cried Professor Trelawney. "This establishment!" The bug-eyed teacher blew her nose into a handkerchief, earning a snigger from Ron.

"CONTINUE!" Professor Trelawney snapped.

"You should have seen the bloody lunatic," said Ron as he, Emma, Harry, and Hermione took their seats in DADA. "Crying and yelling."

"It sounds like Umbridge put her on probation," Hermione said, almost sympathetically.

Umbridge herself walked in a moment later, ordering as usual, "Wands away."

Emma lounged in her favorite chair once again, able to relax because all her homework was done. Ron and Harry, on the other hand, were scrambling to finish their studies. Hermione was attempting to teach Emma to knit, with slow but sure success. So far, the girls had created a stack of ten new hats. While Emma agreed with Ron on the fact that the elves wanted to be enslaved, it was still enslavement all the same.

"Just look at them," Hermione glowered. Across the common room, Fred and George were making a spectacle with their Puking Pastilles. One puking, one commentating, and Lee Jordan making sales.

Emma vaguely heard Ron and Harry having a heated conversation with Angelina. "She said she needed time to think it over."

"Sounds like Harry's got the Quidditch team suspended," Hermione whispered.

"Umbridge is completely unfair," Emma responded, tossing a completed hat- with a bell and all- on the stack.

"At least he'll have time to do his potions paper," Hermione chided.

"Jade is doing my potions," Harry snapped, having overheard the past remark.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't expect to pass your potions OWL."

"At least Snape will stay off my back a bit, Jade's brilliant and maybe he will be impressed by my writing," Harry shot back, his cheeks flushing slightly at the mention of Jade.

"But it isn't your writing, Harry, and has Snape ever once been impressed?"

Emma distanced herself from the argument, knitting absentmindedly. Her eyes drifted to Ron, who was lounging in his chair, laughing at Fred and Georges' demonstration, his Prefect badge appropriately smudged and skewed. Her red haired friend looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Emma felt her cheeks grow hot, she climbed from the chair and out through the portrait hole without a word.

"Hey- wait!"

Emma turned to see Ron climbing after her, the Fat Lady's painting swinging shut behind him. She was so confused on why Ron had kissed her, they were best friends for years.. of course she liked him- but in a romantic way? She wasn't sure.

"Why-" "I-" they both started at the same time. Both smiled.

"I know why you want to talk," Emma started.

Ron's eyebrows raised hopefully. "You do?"

"Yeah," Emma's cheeks flushed. "I kept giving you fire whiskey-"

Ron's face changed suddenly. "Oh- yeah, right. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing."

For some reason, Emma's heart sunk. "Right."

Ron's cheeks seemed even darker than Emma's felt. "So, let's just forget it happened."

"Of course."

Ron hesitantly turned and led the way through the portrait hole. Emma followed, holding back tears. _Why are you sad?_ she scolded herself. _You don't want things to change._

Once back in her chair, Emma managed to compose herself and continued to help Hermione knit. Slowly, the common room began to clear, leaving only Emma, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, gathered around the fire place. A few times Emma looked at Ron. His eyes were downcast, his shoulders slightly slumped.

After a few moments, it was Ron who spoke. "Sirius!"

A scruffy head had appeared in the hearth, beaming at the four teens. "Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi," the others chorused. Emma was still so distraught that she could hardly listen to Sirius's report from Grimmauld Place.

"Mundungus overheard your plans for the secret meetings," Sirius said, a twinkle in his eyes. "And I am to pass along a message from your mother, Ron."

"Yeah?" Ron and Emma made brief eye contact.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also" - Sirius's eyes turned to the other three - "advises Emma, Harry, and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

Emma and the others exchanged a glance, each knowing that Molly's warning would not be heeded.

Sirius and Harry went back and forth about Umbridge and her antics for a moment before Sirius got a look of panic on his face. "I've got to go."

Just after Sirius disappeared, a fat hand with stubby fingers appeared in the fire, reaching around blankly. Umbridge.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's this place you've heard of?" Hermione asked.

Jade blinked, a little nervous. She wasn't sure if the place was even real. Her source was not the most reliable. "It's called the Room of Requirement. It changes to fit your needs, and those you do not want to find it - won't."

Hermione blinked. "That seems too good to be true."

"How did you find out about it?" Emma asked curiously.

"From my sister. Who heard it from Luna Lovegood," she added honestly.

Hermione frowned. "Luna Lovegood?" She turned to Harry worriedly.

"This room isn't just some mad idea of Luna's; Dumbledore knows about it too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball."

Jade was surprised, and Hermione's expression cleared. "Dumbledore told you about it?"

"Just in passing," Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione didn't have any other protests. "Where can we find it?" She looked at her pocket watch. The meeting was supposed to start at eight.

"I can take you there," a dreamy voice twinkled.

The group turned to see Irene and Luna walking towards them, though Irene quickened her pace so she could jump into Jade's arms. "J!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Rene, get off. You're heavy." But she gave her baby sister a loving squeeze before dropping her back on the floor.

Luna led the way, and Jade saw Harry pull out an old piece of parchment and looked at it questioningly. Harry grinned and pulled it over so she could see as he whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and tapped his wand to the blank space. Black ink spilled onto the parchment from seemingly nowhere. She watched with wide eyes as the splotches of ink formed into names and footprints. "Look here," he said to Jade. "Filch is on the floor."

"What about Umbridge?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"In her office."

They had supposedly reached their destination, and Luna said quietly, "You have to walk past this bit of wall three times and think about what you need."

Jade stared as Harry complied, his eyes narrowed at the wall in concentration. As he made his third walk, a black polished door formed itself into the stone. The others were hesitant, but Harry grasped the bronze handle and led the way in confidently. Jade's jaw dropped in awe as she stepped into the spacious room - silk cushions were scattered around the floor, and a shelf held number of instruments such as Sneakoscopes and Secrecy Sensors. Hermione found a bookshelf and excitedly took down _Jinxes for the Jinxed._

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean walked in. "Whoa. What is this place?" Before anyone could answer, more people began filing in. Jade happened to notice Zacharias Smith come in and greet Emma warmly. She wasn't sure if she imagined the coldness in Ron's eyes when he looked at them.

Jade sat next to Emma - who sat next to Ron, though neither looked at each other - and made sure Irene sat behind her. When every cushion was filled, Harry turned the key in the lock on the door. With the loud click, the guests fell silent. "So, this is the place we've decided to practice. It seems you find it okay -"

"Its fantastic!" Cho Chang exclaimed, leading to murmured agreements.

Upon seeing Harry's small smile in Cho's direction, Jade felt her insides burn and she glared at the ground. "Well I've been thinking of the stuff we ought to do here-" Harry began before a hand shot in the air. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader."

"Harry's leader," Jade said immediately, looking at Hermione curiously. She then made eye contact with Harry, whose face had gotten red. Was he nervous?

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione explained. "It makes it formal and gives him authority. So everyone who thinks Harry should be our leader?"

It was unanimous, though Jade's and Cho's hands shot up first. Jade narrowed her eyes - though she denied it, she was feeling competitive.

"Right, er, thanks. And - _what,_ Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," Hermione said brightly. "It would promote a sense of team spirit and unity, wouldn't it?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?"

"Or maybe The Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

Hermione frowned at him. "I was thinking something a little more subtle."

"What about the Defense Association?" Cho suggested. "The D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about."

"The D.A.'s good," Ginny agreed. "But let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army since that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There was appreciative murmers and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione asked. "That's the majority. Motion passed!" She pinned the list of their names to the wall and wrote Dumbledore's Army across the top.

"Alright," Harry continued finally. "Shall we get to practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus,_ you know, the Disarming Charm. I know its pretty basic, but found it very useful-"

"Oh, _please,"_ Zacharias Smith interrupted. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"  
"I've used it against him," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June." The whole room was silent, even Zacharias, whose mouth had dropped open dumbly. "But if you think its beneath you, you can leave." No one moved.

"Alright, well I reckon we should divide into pairs and practice."

Hermione and Emma became partners, and Jade saw Emma shove Ron towards Zacharias. The two boys glared at each other. Jessica tapped Jade's arm, smiling. Jade smiled back, glad to have her friend here, even though she felt a bit guilty dragging her into this. They practiced on each other, each carrying out the spell fairly easily. Wandwork was something that came easily to her, along with potions - probably because they were both arts her mother had been training her in since her childhood. Mrs. Baem was really odd when it came to protecting herself. "I just want you to follow in my footsteps," she would always say. Jade didn't know what she meant by this, though she did wonder briefly as they practiced this defensive spell, why the majority of her mother's teachings had been offensive.

"You're doing great."

Jade dropped her wand and let out a small shriek at his voice. Blushing a deep and embarrassing red, she turned to face Harry. "Uh - uh, thanks."

He picked up her wand, giving it to her and moving his hand gently down to her wrist. He gave it a little roll, and she though her heart might pound out of her chest. "Just make sure go roll your wrist a little lighter. Don't be so tense."

"Thank you," she breathed and he moved away, leaving her blinking rapidly. She couldn't even snap herself out of it enough to tell Jessica to stop laughing.

As October turned to November, Emma felt her confidence in her defense skills growing. DA meetings left her feeling excited and encouraged, and almost safe. While of course she was no match for Voldemort himself, Emma was no longer worried about running into a death eater- she could defend herself.

On one particularly cold morning, Emma awoke in her bed in the girls dormitory, apparently the last one asleep. Hermione's bed was neatly made- she was refusing to allow the house elves to do one thing for her- and the others ruffled and empty. As she stood to dress, Emma realized that today was the day of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match.

After Emma and Ron's awkward discussion about the kiss, things had been a bit different. They were still friends of course, but things tended to be more quiet and distant. It caused Emma's heart to ache, dully and continuously.

Emma pulled open her drawer, revealing piles of sweaters and shirts. Her hand reached for a maroon and gold sweater- Gryffindor colors- and she pulled the thick wool over her head, along with jeans and her robes. Emma glanced in the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that the sweater she wore had a large R on it- one of Ron's spares. Emma tucked gloves and a scarf into her pockets before rushing to join the others in the Great Hall.

Emma was probably the last person to arrive for breakfast that morning. As she walked up the isle to her spot at the Gryffindor table, she noticed a large amount of students (mostly Slytherins) were wearing crown shaped pins on their chests. She ignored them and took her seat next to Hermione, across from Ron and Harry.

Ron looked absolutely miserable. His skin was a sickly pale, his eyes downcast. "I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental."

"Don't be thick," Harry insisted.

Emma looked at Ron sympathetically. "You'll do fine."

He looked up at her with raised brows, his face tortured. "I'm rubbish," croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"Get a grip," Hermione hissed. "You'll only make yourself play worse. And besides, Fred told me you made a nice save with your foot-"

"That was an accident," Ron whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it - I slipped off my broom when no one was looking and I was trying to get back on and I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

Emma and Harry exchanged a significantly worried look. If everything Ron was doing was an accident, how on earth would he help Gryffindor beat Slytherin?

"Listen," Emma sighed. "You just need to pretend no one is watching and act like you are practicing."

"Easy for you to say," Ron whimpered.

After a few more moments of Ron's miserable nervousness, Harry tugged him off to the Quidditch pitch. Emma and Hermione decided to follow, pulling on their gloves and scarves in preparation for the cold air outside.

As the pair walked between the tables in the Great Hall, Emma squinted her eyes to see what the crown pins said on the Slytherins' chests. With a sickening turn in her stomach, Emma realized they read: WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

Knowing that it wasn't a compliment, Emma hoped Ron hadn't caught sight of the pins. She and Hermione rushed down to the pitch, their heads ducked against the cold wind. The stands were beginning to fill with Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Luna Lovegood stood next to Jade's sister, Irene, wearing a hat charmed to look like a lion roaring atop of her head.

Emma and Hermione were just past the entrance to the locker rooms when a voice sneered, "Why hello, Mudbloods."

Draco Malfoy wore his usual smug look, dressed in his Quidditch robes, his broom over his shoulder. "Do you like the pins we've made in support of Weazlby?" The crown shaped pin shone on his chest, right next to his prefect pin. "He's going to win the match for Slytherin."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Emma snapped, her face reddening. "Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"I suppose I dont, actually," Malfoy hissed. "Neither do you, I suppose, with all the time you spend with Weasley."

"Leave them alone, Draco," a familiar voice said coldly. Jade and Jessica had just arrived at the pitch, glaring at the pale boy, their faces icily disgusted.

"Stay out of this," Pansy Parkinson giggled from behind Draco, running her hand up his arm. "We don't need a couple of blood traitors stepping in."

Emma's hand shot like a bullet from her body, snatching the pin from Draco's robes, before she tugged Hermione up the steps to their seats. Emma rolled the pin between her fingers, her heart pounding. She hoped Ron wouldn't have a complete meltdown after seeing what everyone was wearing.

Emma craned her neck as the players, dressed in their house colors, came striding out onto the grass. Her eyes immediately found Ron. Even from her spot high in the stands, she could see his face was deathly pale. The captains shook hands before the players took off, Ron to the goal posts near Hermione and Emma.

Emma loved Quidditch, but this match was hard for her to focus on. The Quaffle bounced back and forth, luckily not yet towards Ron. "What's that?" Hermione whispered, turning an ear towards the Slytherin side of the pitch. "They're singing something."

"Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King.  
Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King."

Emma felt as though she would vomit. Ron seemed to not hear, and she hoped it remained that way.

"Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King."

Warrington, the huge boy from Slytherin, was pelting towards Ron, the Quaffle in his hands. Emma couldn't help herself from standing up. The Quaffle was thrown and- it slipped through Ron's hands, through a hoop. There was a groan from the Gryffindors and a shrill cheer from the Slytherins. Emma could see Jade and Jessica across the pitch, however, the only two Slytherins not singing and without pins.

"WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,  
HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN, WEASLEY IS OUR KING."

The rest of the match went by in a blur. Ron let in 3 more scores before, to the great relief of Gryffindors (and to the seeming delight of Jade) Harry beat Draco to the snitch, winning the match. The stands began to filter out, not before another malicious round of "Weasley is Our King."

Emma and Hermione were walking down the steps when they heard a commotion on the pitch. As they watched, Harry and George were sprinting towards Malfoy, each throwing a punch. There were shrieks and whistles blown before the boys were drug apart. Emma felt a bit of satisfaction, hoping George had broken Malfoy's nose.

Emma and Hermione made their way out of the pitch and waited near the locker room doors. The Gryffindor Quidditch team slowly filed out, minus Harry and George. When Fred came out looking worried, Hermione shot Emma and apologetic look before following him.

After a few more minutes, Ron emerged. Emma closed in on him, pulling him into a tight hug. "You did brilliant."

"No I didn't," Ron said monotonously. Emma let go and tried to match his fast pace up the hill to the school.

"You could have done better, but it wasn't dreadful."

Ron spun on his heel, looking angry. "Of course, it was all my fault that they scored. Did you ever think that maybe if Fred and George had done better they wouldn't have made it to the hoops? Or if the other Chasers had taken the ball I wouldn't have had to tried to save the shots?"

Emma didn't know what to say. "Ron-"

"You don't ever look at things from other perspectives. Maybe I'm not that bad," he snapped, his face flushing. Emma felt tears building in her eyes. "Why don't you go talk to Zacharias about it," Ron mumbled, before rushing away, leaving Emma alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jade and Jessica walked down the grass towards Hagrid's Hut arm in arm. They were running a little late, and just happened to fall in step with a certain foursome. "J!"

Jade glanced over. "I asked you to refer to me as Jade, Draco."

"I took that as a request, not a demand."

Jade grimaced, her eyes raking across Pansy Parkinson's hand clinging to Draco's shoulder. She suddenly stopped, and Jessica untangled them with a curious expression. "Malfoy, I'm sick of this."

His eyes widened, feigning obliviousness. "Sick of what, J?"

Jade wanted to say "You." The quidditch game had been the last straw. Not only had he joined in the "Weasley is Our King" gag -or more likely the instigator of it - but his cruel and taunting words had cost Fred, George, and _Harry_ their spots on the team. But she felt that she couldn't keep up her spot on the Inquisitorial Squad if she told Draco off.

"Our banter," she said instead. "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood today."

Draco frowned, prying himself from Pansy's claws and following a little behind them. As Jade and Jessica got closer, they saw Ron and Emma walking together, in the midst of arguing under their breaths. Jade picked up on the conversation as they neared the couple. "...be around Zacharias."

Emma frowned. "I've known him since first year, Ron. Besides," she added a little hesitantly. "We're just friends."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah. And so are we."

Emma went to touch his shoulder, but Ron not-so-subtly cringed away from her. "Ron, why are you being like this?" Emma asked. Jade noted her voice had shot up an octave.  
"Like what?" Ron snapped. "I think Zacharias is a bad guy, but you don't care. So go and hang out with him. See if I care."

"But -"

"See you," Ron hissed, sauntering off towards where Harry and Hermione stood.

Emma stood there for a moment, her face full of several emotions. "Friends," she echoed.

"Emma?" Jade called cautiously.

The girl gave an unconvincing smile and walked with them to their friends. When they made it, Hermione hissed something about being late, and Hagrid was already talking. "...person in Britain able ter train 'em."

"And you have trained them, right?" Malfoy yelled out. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

There was a low mumbling of agreement, even somewhat reluctantly from the Gryffindors. "'Course they're trained," Hagrid said with a scowl, lifting a dead cow - which Jade just noticed with a fright - farther up his shoulder.

"Then what happened to your face?"

Jade blinked, looking up and down the bruises covering Hagrid. "Mind yer own business! Now if yeh've finished asking stupid questions, follow me."

Jade bit her lip as they ventured deep into the forest, to a spot where the trees were so close the atmosphere was dark and there was no snow. "Gather round, gather round," Hagrid said gruffly. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat, but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, they'll like ter know its me..." He gave a couple shrieking cries - no one laughed, for they were too afraid.

Jade blinked as she saw the creature slip through the shadows. It was familiar - the same creature that had pulled the carriages at the beginning of term. Though Jade had heard the carriages pulled themselves, she knew what she saw. And she wasn't one to argue, so she never asked about them. It was the skeletal body of a large, black, winged horse. She stared at it - not in disgust as the boy standing behind Goyle was, but in awe. She found the thing beautiful.

"Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" Jessica whispered to her, staring at the space before them as if it were empty.

"What do you mean?" Jade looked at Harry, who was clearly following the creature's actions. He looked up and made eye contact with her, shrugging - he didn't understand why most of the students looked confused either.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid exclaimed as a second appeared and joined the first in pecking at the cow meat. "Now...put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Jade and Harry slowly raised their hands, followed by the boy behind Goyle and Neville Longbottom. "Yeah...yeah I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," Hagrid said seriously. "You too Neville, eh? Miss Baem, as well? And -"

"Excuse me," a drawling voice sounded in Jade's ear, informing her that Draco had walked up behind her. "But what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed to the cow carcass for an answer, and many of the class gasped, including Jessica. Jade wondered briefly what it would be like to see the meat disappearing. "What's doing it?" Parvati Patil shrieked. "What's eating the meat?"

"Thestrals."

Hermione let out a small "oh!" And Parvati let out a whimper. "But they're really unlucky! Professor Trelawney said -"

"No, no, no," Hagrid chuckled. "That's just superstition. They're not unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful!" Parvati still looked uneasy. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see 'em, and some can't?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Well, go ahead," Hagrid said, beaming at her.

"The only people who can see thestrals are people who have seen death."

Though Hagrid still looked jolly, Jade felt ice creep into her blood. 'Seen death'? How was that possible? "Tha's exactly right. Ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals -"

 _"Hem hem."_

Jade's eyes found Harry's and they grimaced at each other. "Oh, hello!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?"

"Yeah!" Hagrid said happily. "I'm glad yeh found the place alrigh'. We're doin' thestrals today -"

"What?" Umbridge called, cupping a hand around her ear. "What did you say?"

"Uh... Thestrals! Big, winged horses," Hagrid flapped his arms hopefully.

Umbridge raised her brows. " _Has to resort...to crude sign language..."_ she muttered, scribbling.

"Uh, right, so..." Hagrid began talking about how Hogwarts had gotten a herd.

"Did you know the Ministry has classified thestrals as dangerous?" Umbridge interrupted.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous! All righ, they may take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy 'em -"

" _Shows... Signs of pleasure ..at violence..."_

Jade tried to ignore her as she told Hagrid she would be going through the students and asking questions - mockingly miming as the majority of the Slytherins snickered.  
She asked Pansy if she understood Hagrid, and Jade clenched her fists as she answered, "Well, no...because sometimes it just sounds like grunting.."

Jade shot her a glare as she saw the tears of laughter in Pansy's eyes. "You know what," she hissed, starting towards the girl.

A hand grabbed hers, and she sighed, turning and expecting to see Jessica. Instead, she faced Harry. Jade felt blood rush to her face as she realized it was him holding her hand. "Its not worth it."

"Well, Hagrid," Umbridge said. "I think I've got enough to get along with. You will receive," she started miming again, "the results of your inspection in ten days' time."

When she left and class had ended, Malfoy and Pansy fell into bouts of laughter. Jade gritted her teeth and motioned to Jessica. "Let's go."

She saw Emma instinctively turn to Ron. "She's so evil!"

Ron barely glanced at her. "Yeah." He walked away, leaving Emma staring after him again.

Jade frowned, feeling bad for her. As she and Jessica left, she made sure her cold, loathing stare met Draco's eyes as she brushed by him.

"Have a Very Harry Christmas?" Emma asked with a grin, holding up a gold bauble between two fingers. "Very subtle."

"I didn't do it," Harry said with a slight grin. "It was Dobby."

"The only other creature who loves Harry Potter as much as Harry Potter does," Emma teased. Harry smirked, tossing the ornaments in the bin and tucking it inside a cabinet. Emma smiled to herself, wanting to add 'And of course Jade' but refrained, not wanting to reveal what she had been suspecting since the beginning of term.

Emma and Harry had arrived to the last DA meeting before Christmas Break early. Hermione was leaving to go skiing with her parents, and Emma was disappointed. She had wanted to have someone to stay behind at the school with her, because Emma's own parents had already departed for their vacation to South Africa without her. So, Emma was dreading her plans- to go to the Burrow with Harry and _Ron_. Emma had made the plans before Ron had begun ignoring her. For some reason she had a feeling she wouldn't be enjoying the break.

Slowly, the others began arriving. Emma watched Harry dodge Luna under the mistletoe. Emma grinned as Hermione arrived, Ron on her tail. The boy sulked over to Harry, avoiding Emma's gaze. Hermione and Emma admired the Christmas decorations together, talking about their regrets of not spending the break together. "Maybe next year we can get our parents together and go on a holiday. And enjoy Muggle pastimes."

Harry called the meeting to an order, explaining that he didn't plan on starting a new lesson, and instead decided they would use the meeting to review.

"We're not doing anything new?" complained Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come. . . ."

Emma shot him an annoyed look from across the room, making him blush. And from a few students over, she saw Ron smirk. She was so happy she missed Fred's sarcastic retort that earned laughter from the whole room.

There was an order to split into pairs, and Emma turned to Hermione. However, a familiar hand touched her arm. "Be my partner?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Emma smiled. "Of course."

As defensive spells shot across the Room of Requirement, Ron seemed to become his old self. "Look, I'm sorry that I was so mean," he apologized between stupefying spells. "But I just had a bad day after Quidditch."

"It's okay," Emma assured him with a small smile. Internally, she knew that's not why he had been so upset. It had to do with the kiss, but it was impossible for her to tell what he thought about it.

Emma caught Jade's eye as Harry helped her perfect her Impediment Jinx. Jade blushed heavily and murmured a thanks to Harry. The pretty girl rolled her eyes at Emma's not so subtle eyebrow wiggle.

"I'm excited that you are coming to the Burrow, mum is too. She's glad at least one other girl will be there," Ron rambled absentmindedly, sending red sparks out of the end of his wand. "Maybe I could teach you to play Quidditch and you could help me practice."

"That sounds fun," Emma said, her stomach heating up.

Across the room, Jade and Harry going back and forth in a hested, worried whisper. "I don't know how long I can do it," Jade said, her eyes downcast.

"Yes you can, it's very brave and not to mention extremely helpful. And besides, I'll- we'll all back you up," Harry insisted. He put a hand on Jade's arm. "I won't let her hurt you."

Emma assumed the two were talking about Jade's role as a double agent on the Inquisitorial Squad. Jade was probably always on edge, especially since Umbridge and Filch were taking measures to sniff out any secret societies within the school.

Emma was deep in thought when she realized Harry was calling the meeting to a close. The students began to filter out, including Ron, leaving behind their mess. Instead of leaving it to the house elves, Emma began picking up pillows and papers, looking around for a place to put them.

All of a sudden, a wooden door appeared in the wall. _Of course, I'm in the Room of Requirement_. Emma pushed it open with her hip, revealing a roomy closet full of cubbies. She entered the fairly large space, leaving just Harry and a Ravenclaw girl behind. She began tossing the pillows onto the shelves when the sound of the closet door opening made her jump.

"R-" Emma stopped. "Oh, I was expecting-"

"I know," Zacharias Smith said with his usual confident smirk. "It's been a while."

Emma nodded, turning back to her pillows and shelves. Zacharias handed her a pillow, receiving a cool look from Emma. "What?"

"I don't like how you have to act so negative about the DA," Emma sighed. "Harry works so hard."

"He and his friend are a couple of bloody idiots," Zacharias said, his eyes narrowed. "Sure I need the help, but I don't like either one of them."

Emma shook her head. Zacharias continued. "Anyway, I was thinking-" the boy stopped, looking upwards. Emma followed his gaze, and saw a tendril of green leaves growing in thin air.

"Mistletoe," Emma muttered, annoyed. Before she could say another word, Zacharias's lips were on hers. In that same moment the door to the closet opened. Emma pulled back and her eyes met with another pair, blue and hurt. They belonged to Ron.

Emma pushed Zacharias to the side and followed Ron into the Room of Requirement. "Ron-"

The red haired boy turned around, his face a deep shade of purple. "I _knew_ it," was all he hissed, before he jerked his hand away from Emma's and was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade snuck around the corner, rushing back to the Room of Requirement to tell Harry that some members of the Inquisitorial Squad - Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle - were patrolling. As she got to the corridor, she saw a familiar face leaving rather quickly. "Have you seen -" She broke off as Ron pushed passed her without a second glance.

With her small build, Jade almost tumbled over at the slight hit. An arm reached out and steadied her - Emma had rushed out after Ron. With a quick apologetic smile, she began to run in the direction Ron had stalked off to. "Ron! Ron wait!"

Jade glanced back, again wondering what had caused the two to fight again. She had originally wondered if they were a couple before being informed they were just friends. But she couldn't help but think, slightly amused, _That looks like a lovers' quarrel._ Shaking her head, she found the Room of Requirement door. "Harry?" she called as she pushed it open. "Are you still here?"

When her eyes scanned the space, she felt her heart stop suddenly at a sight she didn't want to process. She blinked as Cho and Harry pulled apart, Cho smiling smally through a tear-stained face. Jade sucked in a hitched breath. Harry, apparently hearing the intake of air, snapped his head around to meet her paralyzed gaze. "Jade." She couldn't register the emotion in his voice - she was too busy trying to get her body to move. "I can -"

Jade found her feet again before he could finish his sentence. Stumbling back first, she turned on her heel and ran, all thoughts of the Inquisitorial Squad forgotten. She ran down the corridor with her face in her hands, so she couldn't see as she slammed into another figure. The figure grabbed her arms and balanced her. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered through silent tears as she looked up.

"It's okay, J."

Jade's lip quivered as she stared up at Draco, feeling crushed inside but not wanting to cry in front of him. She turned away from him, but his hand shot out and gently brought her face back towards his. She saw his eyes grow wide when he saw her wet cheeks. "Who did it?"

She sniffled. "What?"

"Who made you cry? Who do I have to beat up?"

Jade managed a snort. "You sound like you're my older brother."

He grimaced. "What happened? Do you...want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, focusing on the ground. And then Draco did the oddest thing - he opened up his arms. His face was weary and full of doubt; he expected Jade to tell him off. And so did she...

So it came as a surprise to both when she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Because he was tall and she was so short, her head rested on his chest as she sobbed. She felt warm as she stayed like that, crying into Draco's robes as his arms wrapped around her back and held her close. And suddenly, she was only aware of the position they were in, and her tears stopped abruptly.

She looked up to him, not knowing why it felt so hard to breathe. "Thank you."

He shrugged, holding out a handkerchief which she used to dry the tear tracks on her face. Draco pointed up, a small smirk creeping on his lips. She glanced at the ceiling and felt her mouth get dry. They were at the end of the hall, and someone had hung a small plant from a hook. "Mistletoe," Draco chuckled. "I wonder who put it -"

Jade hadn't seen just the misteltoe, she had seen someone else rounding the corner. And in a flash, she lifted herself up on tippy toes and planted an eager kiss on Draco's unexpecting lips. He kissed her back immediately, looking a little disappointed when she pulled away. "Thanks," she said breathlessly. "Gotta go."

"Thanks?" she heard him echo.

She wasn't thinking if Draco, however. She was thinking of what Harry's narrowed eyes had meant when he saw her kiss him.

Jade helped Jessica lift her suitcase up onto the shelf in their compartment. They were getting ready for the train ride home, and Jade was actually excited this year. Usually her mother was odd and constricting and Jade preferred Hogwarts and the distance. Irene made it better - but the best part was that Mrs. Baem had allowed Jessica to stay at their manor for the holidays. Jessica's parents were apparently very strict and harsh on their daughter, and as a result the girl had spent the last four Christmases by herself at school.

The compartment door slid open with a small knock, and Emma and Hermione came in hesitantly. "Want to ride together?"

Jade gave Emma a bright smile. "Sure!" Her face fell, however, when two boys came in after her friends.

Swallowing hard, she picked up Ginger from the seat opposite her and sat down with the cat on her lap. "What are you guys doing for the holidays?"

Jade looked up, but was unable to speak when her eyes subconsciously drifted to Harry. His eyes were downcast, and he looked tense as he sat beside Ron. "Uh..."

"I'm going to Jade's place," Jessica answered.

"That's fun!" Emma said perkily. "I - um, Harry and I are going to the Weasleys'."

"Yeah," Ron spoke up with feigned enthusiasm. "It should be great!"

Jade lifted a brow as she looked in the red-haired boy's eyes. He was clearly hurting over something, though she didn't know what. Emma just shook her head, scoffing at his rude words.

The door to the compartment flung open, this time without the gentle and polite knock. Draco sauntered in, his eyes lazy as he glanced around the group. "Well would you look at this group of misfits."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped vehemently.

Draco glanced at him with a grin. "Someone's fiesty. Will you be spending this holiday at the Weasleys'? I guess I can't blame you for pretending to have parents." His amused eyes found Emma, and his grin split even wider. "You too, right? I think we all know why you're going. Not so many rooms in the Weasley shack is there? Maybe you guys will be sharing his!"

"That's enough," Jade interrupted quietly.

Draco's gaze met hers, and he retreated. "Come on, Baem."

"What?"

"We have to patrol for the Inquisitorial Squad."

Jade sighed. "Okay." She got up, throwing one last look at Harry - but she was only met with the back of his head.

The sound of the steady tick of a clock, the soft harmony of Christmas music, and the crackling of a fire filled the air in the living room at the Burrow. Emma sat cross-legged on the warm stone near the fire place, pulling little home made ornaments from a box. One was an ice skater that bowed and spun from her string, with the words _Ginny's 1st Christmas_ glowing at her feet. Another was a drum that played its own little beat, with the sloppy engraving of _Ronald_ on its front, as if the young boy had done it himself in Christmases past.

With careful hands she placed the drum on the tree, near the front. Magically lit candles illuminated the boughs with a flickering light. Emma felt just as at home as she did in her own house- however, a slight coldness filled the air when a certain person entered the room.

"Ron, dear, come down and decorate the tree with Emma before you father and siblings come home," Mrs. Weasley's voice called from behind Emma, where she sat directing a few sets of furiously working enchanted knitting needles. Harry was to Mrs. Weasley's right, fiddling absentmindedly with a ball of yarn.

Ron appeared for a moment in the doorway of the kitchen, his hands filled with cookies and cakes. "I'd rather not."

"Don't be in such a foul mood, Ron," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "It's Christmas Eve."

Ron frowned, looking at Emma with piercing blue eyes. "I'll be in my room."

Mrs. Weasley scoffed, but her irritation was brief. The door burst open with a flurry of snow and trudging boots. "Hello, all," Mr. Weasley's cheery voice greeted, his glasses askew and dotted with snowflakes melting into water droplets. Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill followed, carrying bundles of wood. Mrs. Wealsey liked to have an authentic fire on Christmas night, ceremoniously lit by Mr. Weasley and a few boxes of matches.

The family gathered in the living room, eventually joined by Ron, who gave Emma such and icy stare she felt her insides chill. So instead of sitting in the circle around the fire place with the family, Emma joined Harry on the couch. The two sat around for a moment, until Mrs. Wealsey insisted they join the fire lighting festivities. However, before she could move, Ron's eyes narrowed in such a cruel way Emma stood and left the cheery voices behind, finding solitude on one of the rickety steps near the top of the Burrow's looming staircase.

The sound of footsteps alerted Emma to another presence before she saw her visitor. Harry's messy black hair appeared, then his green eyes and finally his thin body. Emma's longtime friend sat down on next to her.

"Why'd you leave?" Harry asked.

"I'm just missing my family," she lied.

Harry nodded. "I know the feeling."

"Harry, please," Emma begged, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know-"

"I'm sorry," said Harry, his shoulders slumping. "I just didn't have the best day yesterday."

"Tell me about it," Emma sighed, resting her elbows on the step behind her.

"You know how brilliant Jade is," Harry started.

Emma cut him off. "Of course I do."

"However, I'm worried that she's not going to be able to handle being a double for the D.A. and Umbridge."

Emma frowned. "You don't think that."

"She may be too emotional," Harry countered.

"You nor I believe that, Harry," Emma protested. "What really happened?"

"I saw- she saw me kissing Cho," Harry sighed.

Emma covered a gasp. "Why?"

Harry frowned at her. "What do you mean, why? I've fancied Cho since last year."

"But- I thought- Jade-"

"Well, anyways, I followed her, and I saw her kiss Draco."

Emma was a bit shocked. Draco, the one who always tugged Jade around, who controlled her every move? She thought it seemed fishy. "Could it have been a retaliation?"

"I don't think so," Harry whispered.

"And how did that make you feel?" Emma asked.

"I suppose the same way it made Ron feel when he saw you snogging Zacharias Smith."

Emma blushed. "We were not _snogging_."

"Ron seems the think so."

Emma sighed and leaned a bit on Harry. "He doesn't have to be so cruel, I tried to explain."

"You know how Ron is," Harry mused. "I suppose you'll have to wait it out."

Emma smiled slightly. "And Jade will come around, I'm sure she was just hurt."

Harry didn't say anything. The two sat near the top floor of the Burrow, listening to the soft sound of Christmas radio drift up the stairs, mingled with the sounds of the Weasley family voices. It was peaceful, snowflakes tapped against the black windows and the enchanted colored fairy lights that huddles near the outsides of the windows cast a beautiful glow.

Footsteps broke up the peacefulness. A pair of red heads emerged with wide grins. "Hello you two," a mischievous voice greeted.

Fred and George took a seat in front of Harry and Emma. "What are you up to? Looking for some mistletoe, Emma?" George teased. Emma scowled.

"We're taking a break from the festivities to work," Fred continued. "We have some real treats in the making."

"Don't let Hermione see," Emma said, narrowing her eyes at Fred who avoided her gaze.

"She may approve, considering they're directly meant to... inconvenience Umbridge," George grinned.

"What are you making?" Harry asked.

The twins smiled. "That's for us to know and for you to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why don't you wear this tonight?"

Jade looked up from her closet to where her mother held a dress in her hands. It was tight and black underneath had a second sheer see-through layer that was loose and a green tint. It was beautiful, so she was conflicted with snatching the cloth or continuing to give her mother the silent treatment. Mrs. Baem was forcing Jade and Jessica to go to the Malfoy's Christmas Eve Ball - and Irene was not to come. In her mother's words (or lies) she was 'too young'.

With an aggravated groan, she grabbed the dress and turned back to her friend. "I'm gonna try this on, Sica. Feel free to raid my closet for anything you need."

Jessica smiled in understanding and Jade left the room to enter Irene's. She began changing as her sister waited to give her opinion on the ensemble. As she yanked up the zipper, Jade asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go? If you do, I'll convince Mom."

Irene shook her head, coming up pull at the dress. "Really, J, its fine. I don't particularly want to spend the night with the Malfoys."

Jade grimaced. "You and me both."

Irene turned Jade so that she was facing her mirror. "It fits you perfectly. And I have the perfect shoes to go with it!" She came back with cute little black heels that had bows on the toes.

Jade rolled her eyes as she stepped into them. "These are mine."

"I borrowed them."

Jade kissed her little sister's cheek. "Alright. Well I'll make sure to come back and drink hot cocoa by the tree with you tonight."

Jade and Jessica entered Malfoy Manor behind Mrs. Baem, their expressions weary and extremely reluctant. The mansion was, of course, beautifully decorated; there were red ribbons strung from the ceiling, lights strung on the staircases, and several Christmas trees glowing to perfection in any empty space. They were greeted by the host and hostess themselves, though their son wasn't to be seen. "Seggie!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed, pulling Mrs. Baem into a firm but warm hug.

Jade raised a brow. She had been surprised enough to find out - after years of silence even though they were neighbors - that her mother was childhood friends with the Malfoys, Narcissa in particular. But to see Mrs. Malfoy call Mrs Baem - her first name Segreto - _Seggie_ was another matter.

"Cissy," Mrs. Baem flashed a set of pearly whites.

Narcissa switched her gaze to Jade. "Oh, Jade! Its been so long!"

Jade smiled out of curtousy even though she was sure she had only seen Mrs. Malfoy from a distance. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Wow, I can't believe I haven't seen you since your first birthday!" Narcissa continued. She gave Jade an appreciative look. "You're beautiful - you look just like Seggie did in school."

"Don't keep our guests, Narcissa," Mr. Malfoy cut in. "Segreto, why don't you head on down to the dining room?"

"Thank you, Lucius. Talk to you later, Cissy?"

Mrs. Malfoy grinned. "You're seated just next to me. And Jade - I sat you and your little friend next to Draco. I've heard a lot of stories about you from my son."

Jade tried not to show too much disdain. She didn't like the idea of Draco telling stories about her. She was dragging her feet, so Jessica pulled on her hand and let her to the dinner table. She gritted her teeth when he finally made his appearance - she could clearly see Draco's blonde head near the head of the table, as well as her name on the chair across from his.

She sat down, looking at the head of the table since the kids were at the end. Lucius sat at the head seat, with Narcissa on his left and Segreto next to her. Looking to Mr. Malfoy's right, Jade almost wanted to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. Professor Snape was there, wearing his usual dark frown. There were many new faces, but Jade vaguely recognized Crabbe and Goyle's parents - and the two meatheads sat on either side of Draco.

Jade managed to avoid Draco in a way during dinner by avoiding all eye contact and containing a never ending conversation with Jessica. Because the table was so large, Draco didn't have the gall to yell across it to get her attention. She had been counting in that. After she had picked away at the slice of chocolate cake she had received for dessert, she excused herself quickly. Rushing up to Mrs. Baem, she interrupted desperately but politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mother," she said as Narcissa turned her head as well. "But do you think I could be excused? I'm not feeling well." Mrs. Baem gave her a knowing look and Jade wriggled. "Okay, well, Irene is probably lonely."

Narcissa was shaking her head. "Oh, but you can't leave! We just finished dinner, the party hasn't even begun!"

"Irene can wait. Dear, you're just getting all shy and awkward like you always do at social events." Mrs. Baem suddenly turned very serious. "You have to get to know everyone here well."

Jade was about to ask why when Lucius piped up. "Jade will be joining us soon, won't she? I know Draco is excited."

"Join you?" The question was lost on Jade's lips as Mrs. Malfoy captured her attention again.

"Like I was saying - you must stay! We should be starting the dancing soon!"

"Shall we start?"

Jade closed her eyes and prayed for a moment that she had heard the voice wrong.

Draco stood behind her, his hand outstretched and the ghost of a smirk etched on his face. She saw Narcissa's smile through her peripheral vision and knew she couldn't deny him. She grabbed his hand begrudgingly and tried to show him how annoyed she was with her eyes. As he led her to the dance floor, she did notice a few other couples follow.

Draco was actually a very good dancer, which made up for Jade, who had never slow danced in her life - she had sat out the Yule Ball as well. He knew every move well enough to fix her mistakes. "Should we talk about...the mistletoe?" he whispered.

Jade tried to move herself a little bit away from him. "No, I don't think so."

"I saw." Draco's expression had switched from light and mocking to very serious.

"Saw what?"

"You looked behind you after you kissed me. I saw him." Jade's heart was beating extremely quickly. "You used me. To get to _Potter."_

Jade felt guilt pool in her stomach. Even though the kiss had meant nothing to either of them, she did feel bad for doing it only to get Harry's attention. "I'm sorry."

"That's it?"

She blinked. "Well, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry I kissed you."

"That's not -"

"Excuse me, Miss Baem?"

Jade unattached herself from Draco as a little house elf bustled up to them. He held a letter in his hands. "Is that for me?" The elf nodded. "Thank you."

She gave the elf a pat and a smile before she turned to open the envelope. All it had was her name on the front. Inside, an old piece of parchment was shoved in hastily. She opened it up to find a letter signed _Emma._

 _Jade ~_

 _Ron's father was attacked. He's being sent to St. Mungo's. I'm afraid for Ron...he's very close with his family. I wanted to let you know since we're all here. I'll write with more information when I can._

 _Emma_

Emma ducked to avoid a shower of red, pink, and white confetti that had shot from the mouth of a suit of armor on her way to the Great Hall. Fat, ugly little Cupids fluttered near the high ceiling, aiming at screeching students with their bow and arrows. Emma narrowed her eyes and ducked her head, rushing into the bustling great hall.

"Hello," Hermione greeted as Emma took her usual seat. "Aren't the festivities wonderful?"

Emma scoffed in agreement. "Lovely."

Harry and Ron both looked rather melancholy as well. Emma was relieved Mr. Weasley had survived the attack just after Christmas, however, Ron's mood had not improved. He was still skulking around, shooting Emma moody looks and backhanded comments. Every time Zacharias Smith approached her in DA, Ron's face would flush with anger and he may even "accidentally" shoot a stray stunning spell in his direction.

"Are you looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit?" Hermione asked, her eyes directed at Harry.

The boy grimaced. "Well-" He was cut off when a girl came over from the Ravenclaw table, her eyes expectant.

"Hello, Harry," Cho Chang greeted.

"Cho-"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet at a little tea parlor in Hogsmeade, you know, for Valentine's Day."

Emma and Hermione exchanged a glance. Harry hesitated for a moment (it seemed he was looking over at the Slytherin table) before saying, "Sure, I'd love to."

Cho's smile widened. "Great. I'll see you there."

Emma could see a pretty face across the room at the Slytherin table, craning to see what had just happened. Emma kept her eyes down, not wanting to break the bad news. Harry and Ron were having a somewhat excited conversation, but Harry groaned. " _That's_ where we're going?

"Ah, Madam Puddifoots," Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you'll love the decor."

"And the snogging," Ron snorted.

Emma joined in on the laughter. "That place is absolutely horrible, I'd never want to step foot in there."

Hermione giggled for a moment before saying, "Harry- you too, Ron and Emma- I'll need to meet you in the Three Broomsticks around midday."

Harry, Ron, and Emma all nodded. "I'll-"

The conversation was cut off by the arrival of a boy from the Hufflepuff table. "Hello, Emma."

Emma nodded to Zacharias Smith. He smiled awkwardly. "Hello, everyone."

Hermione smiled, which looked like a grimace, Harry said a brief hello, eyes on Ron, who's pale face seemed to be hiding a head full of smoke, which Emma could practically see pouring from his ears.

"Anyways," Zacharias continued a bit awkwardly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Madam Puddifoots with me, Emma. For some tea."

Emma felt her stomach turn. "I- um-" Ron snorted. Emma glowered. "I would love to."

Ron's face contorted with anger as Zacharias sauntered away smugly, promising to meet Emma in the tea parlor as soon as they got to Hogsmeade. "I thought you would never step foot in there," he hissed.

Emma just shrugged. "He asked." And in her mind, she thought, _That's all it takes._

A haze of pink smoke seemed to unfurl from each crack in the facade of the frilliness of Madam Puddifoot's. Emma had decided to accompany Harry, the two of them feeling absolutely sick over their Valentine's Day dates. Emma, because of her deep feeling of guilt for betraying Ron (no matter how unpleasant he was), and Harry, out of nervousness. Emma assumed he would rather be spending the day with another girl, but she was too preoccupied to think of that.

Inside the stuffy room, Valentine's Day decor was overwhelming. Cupids, hearts, confetti, ruffles, and frills covered every possible surface. Tea pots emitting festive steam sat on each small table. Emma and Harry parted ways, spotting their dates. Zacharias had a table in a corner of the crowded room, not as secluded and invisible as Emma had hoped.

"I'm glad you could make it," Zacharias said a bit nervously.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no problem."

"So- how have you been?" Zacharias asked. As the boy rambled to her unlistening ear about going-ons in Hufflepuff, Emma looked around at all of the couples. To her dismay, most were snogging across the tables. She hoped Zacharias didn't have his hopes up.

The tinkling of a bell announced the arrival of another couple. A girl with tight curls was hanging on the arm of a tall, red haired boy. Emma choked on the sip of sickly sweet tea she had just sipped from her cup. " _Lavender Brown_?" she hissed.

"And then-" Zacharias had been in the middle of a story. "Who?"

"Ron-"

Zacharias rolled his eyes. "Not him again."

"He's with-" Emma felt a lump in her throat. The couple sat down at a table just a few away from Emma and Zacharias. Ron seemed shocked when his blue eyes locked with her brown ones. Both of their mouths opened momentarily, no noise coming out.

"Won-"

"Em-"

Ron and Emma broke eye contact, both turning reluctantly back to their dates.


End file.
